


Preferiría que fueras tú

by Pinkmagirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Love, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmagirl/pseuds/Pinkmagirl
Summary: El menor de los McClain siempre trata de imitar todas las cosas que realizan sus hermanos mayores, y después de ser testigo de una pijamada organizada por su hermana Rachel, Lance decide organizar su propia serie de pijamadas, por supuesto al lado de Pidge, Hunk y Keith.Keith se encuentra un poco inquieto debido a los sentimientos que tiene hacia Lance, tratando evitar a toda costa de pasar más tiempo a solas con él. Hunk y Pidge, frustrados por el comportamiento de Keith, deciden revelar en cada pijamada información relacionada a la supuesta persona enamorada en secreto de Lance. Lo que Lance y Keith no saben es que esta persona es simplemente Keith.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por abrir este fic. En realidad esta idea se me ocurrió en un grupo en Facebook (se me ocurrieron como 3 historias en el mismo rato jasajsksa de hecho por escribir esta dejé tirada otra que tenía a medio camino) y ahora que al fin tengo tiempo decidí escribirla.
> 
> La verdad es que está idea está medio pendeja, pero creo que está divertida. NO SÉ. NO ME JUZGUEN. En total si serán cinco pijamadas (si es que no cambio algo a último minuto :) ) Cada capítulo será una pijamada diferente, excepto el primero porque es el prólogo.
> 
> Aún no me siento muy segura con mi escritura, pero sé que si sigo prácticando algún día escribiré al menos medio decente. Creo. CREO. 
> 
> SUPONGO QUE ESTA ES MI TERAPIA POR LA TEMPORADA OCHO. ESTA ES MI VIDA AHORA. HACER PURO FANFIC DE KLANCE.

 

En su grupo de amigos, Pidge y Keith eran reconocidos por ser los dos que estudiaban para sus exámenes con un mes de anticipación. Hunk se conformaba con estudiar solamente dos semanas, mientras que Lance dejaba todo para último momento, preparándose solamente tres días para cada evaluación que tenían; por ello, no era extraño ver solamente a Pidge y a Keith en la Biblioteca desde temprano, compartiendo la misma mesa, sentados en esquinas opuestas, y en silencio. Ocasionalmente se veían interrumpidos por Lance, el cual llegaba a tratar de obtener un poco de atención, o por Hunk y sus diferentes postres, que los obligaban a dejar el lugar para poder disfrutarlos.

Ese día no sería la excepción para verse interrumpidos, ambos, Keith y Pidge, lo sabían. Sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas cuando, en el silencioso salón en el que se encontraban, se escuchó el aire acondicionado saliendo del lugar, seguido del estruendo de un fuerte portazo, acompañado de un prolongado _“Shhhhh”_ y las aceleradas pisadas que a ambos se les hacían familiares.

—Muy bien equipo, ya tengo todo preparado para este viernes. —Lance, jaló una silla, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, la cual ubicó de manera estratégica de sentido contrario, y procedió a sentarse justo a la par de Keith, el cual, trató de alejarse un poco por la repentina cercanía que su mejor amigo propiciaba. Por su respiración agitada y las gotas de sudor que caían en su frente, se podía notar que había llegado a toda velocidad hacía donde ellos se encontraban. —Esta va a ser la pijamada más épica en la que hayan estado.

Keith y Pidge ni siquiera se dignaron a levantar sus miradas. Ya estaban a acostumbrados a que su amigo llegara todo el tiempo a interrumpirlos, pero el motivo por el cual lo estaban ignorando tan duramente en esa ocasión se debía a que ya sabían de qué iba todo eso. Lance había pasado durante las últimas dos semanas planeando esa famosa “pijamada”, la cual tenía como único (y dudoso) objetivo el “profundizar” el vínculo de amistad entre los cuatro.

—Lance, no sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, pero a mi mamá sigue sin parecerle la idea que una _“jovencita”_ pasé la noche con otros tres _“muchachos”_ dedicándose a comer chucherías y a desvelarse jugando juegos de vídeo. —Pidge realmente era incapaz de ignorar por demasiado tiempo a Lance, en especial cuando este se encontraba realmente emocionado.

—Pidge, hablé con Matt anoche, y tu mamá le dijo que si él te vigila puedes ir, así que supongo que Matt puede pasarse hablando la noche con Shiro o algo. —Estas palabras, al salir de los labios de Lance, lograron llamar totalmente la atención de Keith y Pidge.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Dijo la chica sacando su cabeza del libro de matemáticas avanzadas.

—¡Oye! ¡Ya te dije que mi casa no es el lugar ideal para tener una pijamada, Lance! —Replicó Keith rápidamente.

—Bien, bien, Greñitas. Hablé con Shiro también y él me dijo que estaría encantado de recibirnos este viernes a las cinco en punto. —La sonrisa triunfal en los labios de Lance indicaban la victoria a las contrariedades de sus amigos.

—¿Tu qué? ¿Cuándo hablaste con---?—Keith ni siquiera pudo terminar su pregunta cuando Lance se encontraba ya en otra fase de la conversación.

—Ahora, en asuntos más importantes, necesitamos todo el entretenimiento posible, no se preocupen por el local ni la comida, eso lo tengo cubierto. Lo importante ahora son todas las actividades que realizaremos y en qué orden. Dentro de mis propuestas siguen “Twister”, “Monopoly”, y ver una película, me inclino por ver “Frozen” para molestar a Pidge, pero no sé qué piensan ustedes.

“ _Oh, Dios_ ”, pensaron al unísono Keith y Pidge.

Dos semanas antes, Rachel, la hermana de Lance, había llevado a casa a todos sus amigos universitarios, para celebrar el éxito de su proyecto grupal, lo cual había provocado en Lance el deseo de imitar la velada tal y como su hermana mayor y sus amigos la habían pasado. Como todos sabían, cualquier actividad realizada por los hermanos McClain, iba a hacer que el menor de estos las replicará con la mayor exactitud posible. Rachel y sus amigos eran muy cercanos y siempre organizaban pijamadas en las casas de cada uno, se mostraban cercanos entre ellos y habían pasado toda la noche hablando y jugando juegos, y eso era exactamente lo que Lance quería replicar, ahora con sus amigos.

En el afán de imitar a su hermana con la mayor exactitud posible, y con la excusa de volverse más cercano (de lo que ya era) a sus amigos, había planeado esa pijamada. En un principio Keith, Pidge y Hunk se habían mantenido entusiastas con la idea, pero Lance había llevado todo al límite, al obsesionarse de forma anormal con la planificación de la pijamada, lo cual había hecho que, principalmente Keith y Pidge se desilusionaran totalmente de la idea; especialmente Keith, el cual lo veía como una oportunidad perdida de en verdad acercarse mejor entre todos (o si lo tenía que admitir, de acercarse más a Lance) ahora que sabía que lo único que lograrían era solamente copiar la fiesta de Rachel.

—Lance sabes, no necesitas tener un itinerario de todo lo que vamos a hacer, solo sé tú y deja que las cosas fluyan normalmente. —Dijo Keith, liberando un suspiro cansado.

—Sí, exacto. No entiendo cómo puedes ser capaz de poner toda tu atención en esto y no eres capaz de organizarte para abrir tu libro de matemáticas, cosa que al parecer te lleva al menos cinco días. —Pidge estaba lista para tirarle un libro a Lance si tenía que sentarse nuevamente media hora a escuchar el por qué no podían jugar “Twister” antes de comer, pero si antes de ver una película.

—Son cosas diferentes, Pidge. Ya sabes, prioridades.

—Ajá.

—¡Oh! Hunk me acaba de enviar un mensaje, dice que viene para acá. —Lance volvía a poner en su rostro esa sonrisa maliciosa de complicidad, sabía que Hunk estaba más o menos igual de entusiasmado que él.

—Gracias al cielo. —Murmuró Pidge malhumorada. Si Hunk estaba ahí, ya no tenía que sentirse mal por ignorar a Lance.

—Oye Pidge, también le dije a tu mamá que envíe contigo esas deliciosas galletas de mantequilla que hace, así que no te olvides de llevarlas.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el teléfono de mi mamá?

—Sí, ¿yo también quiero saber porque este evento tomará lugar en mi casa? Literalmente mi casa es el peor lugar para tener visitas.

—¿De qué estás hablando Keith? ¡Tu casa es la mejor! En la mía siempre están Verónica y Rachel molestandome, y mi mamá le cuenta cosas vergonzosas sobre mí a todas las visitas, mientras que mi papá solo se ríe. Y ya sabes que mis hermanos no son mejores. Tampoco quiero que Nadia y Sylvio escuchen nuestras conversaciones.

—¿Pero acaso no da igual? ¿No dijiste que iremos rotando de casa para las otras pijamadas que querías?

—Espera, ¿más pijamadas? —Preguntó la chica mientras cerraba su libro, era imposible que pudiera volverse a concentrar ahora.

—Por supuesto, pero la primera reunión es la más importante de todas, todo tiene que ir a la perfección.

—¿Qué hay de la casa de Pidge? —Preguntó Keith tratando de evitar a toda costa que la idea de Lance tomará lugar en su casa.

—¡Noo! —Exclamaron Lance y Pidge al mismo tiempo.

—Si hacemos la pijamada en la casa de Pidge, su mamá querrá escuchar nuestras conversaciones todo el tiempo, o sea, está bien, pero no quiero que nos vaya a regañar por las historias de miedo que tengo planeadas, y, ¿es qué acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? Sam nos puso a resolver ejercicios de matemáticas avanzada como método de entretenimiento, no te ofendas Pidge, pero tus papás no conocen el verdadero significado de diversión. —Con solo recordarlo, Lance jaló sus párpados inferiores hacia abajo.

—Lance, estábamos “supuestamente” estudiando para las evaluaciones trimestrales, por eso nos puso a hacer ejercicios de matemática. —Pidge giraba sus ojos al decir esto. —Pero estoy de acuerdo, mi mamá nos regañara por todo lo que hagamos, no es una buena idea estar ahí. Si vamos a hacer la pijamada, que al menos sea para liberarme de la tensión que tengo con ella en estos momentos.

—Y la casa de Hunk tiene muchas personas igual que en la mía, sus hermanos menores querrán estar todo el tiempo con nosotros. Así que eso nos deja con la última y mejor opción.

—¿Mi casa? —Preguntó Keith, en tono sarcástico.

—¡Exacto! En tu casa solo viven tú y Shiro.

—Y mi mamá…

—La cual no se encuentra por sus viajes de negocios como toda mujer independiente y trabajadora que es. —Dijo Lance mientras asentía su cabeza.

—Pero va a volver, pronto.

—No el viernes, definitivamente. —Recalcó Lance. —Por eso es la perfecta oportunidad de hacerlo en tu casa, Keith, por favor, di que sí. —Lance junto sus dos manos para implorarle a Keith, haciendo simultáneamente su cara angelical. Sabía que Keith era, por alguna razón, débil a ese gesto.

—Mi casa ni siquiera es tan grande. —Keith inmediatamente volteó su rostro para evitar mirar el de Lance, sabía que si lo veía accedería fácilmente.

—El espacio no es lo importante. La compañía es lo único que importa.

—Te vas a estar quejando. Y eso no quita que Shiro también vive ahí.

—Y Shiro nos ama a todos.

—Por qué no tiene otra opción. —Replicó Keith.

—Y nos compra postres y nos deja usar sus viejas consolas para jugar. Ves, la mejor locación.

—Lance... —Keith volteó a ver a su amigo, para encontrar esa cara que había estado evadiendo. Keith realmente fue débil por un instante, y si no hubiera sido por Hunk, que justo llegó en ese momento, habría accedido a cualquier petición que Lance le hubiera hecho.

—Lo siento chicos, me atrasé porque le estaba explicando unas cosas a Shay para su examen de historia de mañana. —Hunk se sentó en el espacio que sobraba, a la par de Pidge, frente de Keith. Hunk le sonrió a Keith cuando lo vio sentado a la par de Lance, pero este no entendió realmente el motivo de su sonrisa.

—¡Aww! ¡El amor! ¿Cómo se siente tener oficialmente una novia Hunk? —Lance había confundido la sonrisa que Hunk le había hecho a Keith con una sonrisa de picardía.

—Aún no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos que se están conociendo. —Las mejillas de Hunk levemente se ruborizaron, haciendo que bajara su cabeza levemente.

—Cómo dije, una novia. —Confirmó el moreno.

—Leí el nuevo chat grupal, es increíble que Matt también vaya a la pijamada, Pidge, ¿cómo lo lograste convencer? —El recién llegado trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Nuevo chat grupal? —Dijo Keith, mientras trataba nuevamente de enfocar su atención a su libro de texto.

—Sep, lo hice esta mañana, se nota que ambos no revisan sus celulares. —Lance revisó su celular, solamente para confirmar que sus amigos estuviesen en el grupo.

Ambos, Pidge y Keith voltearon rápidamente a verse uno al otro, mientras sacaban sus celulares con terror. Como era de esperarse, en sus celulares se leía “+100 nuevos mensajes”. Lance había creado otro grupo, que sorpresa. Los cuatro tenían de por si una conversación principal, pero para cada actividad o evento al que asistían, e inclusive para sus grupos de trabajo en las diferentes materias, Lance siempre terminaba haciendo un grupo diferente. A esas alturas Pidge estaba más que segura que había al menos 10 conversaciones solo de ellos. La chica revisó rápidamente el chat para encontrarse que la mitad de mensajes eran cosas que Lance les había dicho un millón de veces antes, y la otra mitad eran stickers de Hunk y Lance. Por su lado, Keith, solamente apagó su celular.

—Ugh, Lance por qué hiciste otro grupo, tener tantas conversaciones me confunde. No pudiste solamente escribirlo en el chat que normalmente usamos. —La más pequeña del grupo se sentía abrumada mientras leía la conversación que, aparentemente, había tomado lugar a tempranas horas de la mañana. Se sentía arrepentida por no haber revisado su celular a tiempo.

—No, claro que no. Ya lo sabes, cada evento o actividad del cuarteto será debidamente archivada en la conversación correspondiente. —Lance amaba crear chats grupales para sus amigos. —Aparte, en este nuevo chat todos tenemos apodos diferentes, y el color es diferente, ¡es perfecto, va acorde a la ocasión!

—Uh. —Pidge observó los apodos del grupo. El de ella era “Señorita milpermisos”, el de Hunk “Señor entusiasta” y el de Lance “Alma de la Fiesta”. El único que no tenía apodo era Keith. Pidge sabía que los apodos de Lance apestaban, y la última vez que había cambiado el apodo de Keith solo lo había hecho enfadar. Desde entonces Lance no cambiaba el apodo de Keith para no enfadarlo.

Keith, por su parte no decía nada. En realidad, nunca se había molestado por los apodos de Lance, ya que éste siempre lo llamaba de mil maneras diferentes. Si alguna vez se había molestado con Lance por los apodos, probablemente haya sido por el hecho en cómo estos siempre recalcaban el hecho de que eran “amigos”. No le molestaba ser amigo de Lance, pero le dolía, a su manera, tener que ser constantemente recordado que solamente eso era, probablemente para siempre. Pero ya qué. De nada le servía reclamar porque no podía explicar realmente su situación sin exponerse.

El hecho de que Lance pasivamente hubiese decidido evitar ponerle apodos en los chats (a pesar que lo seguía haciendo en la vida real) aparte de confundirlo, hacía que sintiera que habían retrocedido en su amistad; aunque, por otro, se sentía aliviado de no tener que ver apodos como “Mi mejor amigo gruñón” o “amiguis piguis”. Pensar en toda esa ridícula situación solo provocó que Keith se terminará poniendo de mal humor. Ahora tenía ganas de aislarse para poder olvidar sus malos pensamientos.

—Estos apodos apestan. —Replicó Pidge, mientras miraba de reojo a Keith quien se sumergía nuevamente en su libro.

—Nop, son asombrosos.

—¿Y entonces cómo estamos para el viernes? Mi mamá accedió a cocinar su pastel de papas para nosotros. —Hunk, en un menor nivel que Lance, estaba realmente entusiasmado con la pijamada.

—Todo listo, Hunk. Esta será la primera y mejor pijamada de la vida. Lleva el pastel, hará falta comida, ya sabes. Yo llevaré comida para preparar, Shiro accedió a prestarnos la cocina.

—¿La primera? ¿Creí que ustedes dos ya habían tenido pijamadas antes? 

—Huh, claro que no. Que tu amigo de la infancia se quede a dormir en tu casa no es una pijamada, aparte nunca hacíamos algo bueno. Solo nos dormíamos.

—Aunque era divertido, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, pero esta vez tendremos una verdadera fiesta.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero creo que necesito saberlo, antes mencionaste que íbamos a hacer una pijamada en la casa de cada uno, lo cual se me hace absolutamente ridículo e innecesario, considerando que estamos a dos meses de terminar las clases y que por lo tanto vamos a estar más ocupados que nunca, pero, en caso que realicemos todas tus locuras, ¿cuáles son las otras fechas que has planeado estas cosas? —Preguntó la chica con genuina curiosidad.

—Bueno, definitivamente cuando vayamos a tu casa tiene que ser el 18 de noviembre, ya que tu mamá se va el 17 a Italia a visitar a tu Nana.

—Ohhh.

—¿Mi mamá irá a Italia este año?  De verdad, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

—Hablé con Colleen, por supuesto y Matt me lo confirmó. Ahora, las fechas que había pensado, aparte de este viernes, RECUERDEN TODOS ESTE VIERNES 12 de octubre, y obvio, la del 17 de noviembre, en casa de Pidge, eran el 20 y 21 de octubre en mi casa, cae fin de semana, así celebramos de paso el cumpleaños de Keith. Afortunadamente mi casa estará relativamente sola porque mis abuelos y Luis y su familia irán de campamento y se llevarán a Marco con ellos, y la otra el 8 de diciembre en casa de Hunk. Inclusive podríamos hacer una última el 21 de diciembre.

—Creo que ya me arrepentí de preguntar.

—Oh vamos Pidge, será divertido. —En la cara de Hunk se podía notar la emoción por todo lo que Lance decía.

—¿Y tú qué piensas, Keith? —Dos ojos azules y brillantes se posaron sobre el de cabello largo. Este, sin que nadie lo notará, se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su mochila. Lance, al observarlo, pudo notar como su amigo estaba ausente, no les estaba prestando realmente nada de atención, se veía un poco triste. Esto afectó un poco a Lance. —¿Hmm? ¿Keith?

—¡Oh! Lo siento, ya se está haciendo tarde y le prometí a Shiro llegar temprano hoy para ayudar con la cena. Adam llegará a cenar con nosotros y ya casi son las seis, creo que todos deberíamos irnos a nuestras casas ya.

—Oh, está bien amigo, nos escribes cuando llegues a tu casa. —Dijo Hunk mientras se despedía de Keith.

—Adiós, Keith. Buena forma de zafarte. —Pidge replicaba mientras le pasaba un libro que había dejado de su lado de la mesa.

—Hablamos luego, chicos. —Fue lo último que dijo Keith mientras se despedía caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

—¿Huh? ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Ahora que hice para que se enojara? ¿Se fijaron? —Lance se quedó observando hacia la dirección donde Keith se había retirado por un largo rato, probablemente (algo que nunca aceptaría si alguien más le preguntará) esperando a que regresará.

Hunk y Pidge intercambiaron miradas. Sabían que Lance era una persona muy densa para entender en la situación en la que Keith se encontraba. Desde primer año, cuando Hunk y Lance habían conocido a Pidge y Keith, hasta la actualidad, su tercer y último año, ambos sabían que Keith no miraba a Lance solamente como un amigo.

Habían existido un sinfín de ocasiones en las que tanto Pidge, como Hunk se habían sentido tentados a decirle a Lance, pero no lo hacían por respeto a Keith, consideraban que era necesario que ambos tuvieran esa conversación en privado.

—Hm, creo que iré a hablar con él. —Lance finalmente rompió el silencio que él mismo había provocado. —Si está enojado conmigo necesito que me lo diga a la cara.

—Yo no creo que esté enojado contigo, solo tenía que irse y ya. —Hunk, casi siempre, lograba persuadir a que Lance dejará de pensar que todo mundo estaba enojado con él, convenciéndolo éxitosamente con sus argumentos. No quería que su amigo de toda la vida empezará a preocuparse innecesariamente por cosas que no eran ciertas, especialmente sabiendo lo mucho que Lance se veía afectado por la opinión de otras personas, y más si esa persona era Keith.

—¿Para qué vas a hablar con él ahora si está supuestamente enojado? ¿No sería mejor esperar a que se calme? —Pidge trató de persuadir a Lance con otro método.

—Para preguntarle si se enojó de verdad. —Dijo Lance prestando poca atención a lo que su amiga le preguntó.

—¿Y por qué se enojaría Keith?

—No lo sé, no parece realmente entusiasmado por la pijamada, tal vez si fue mala idea después de todo. Ahora que lo pienso, él nunca dijo que le gustase la idea, ¿o sí? Seguramente la odia, o tal vez es a mí quién odie…

—Oh, por favor Lance. Si Keith tuviera un problema contigo ya te lo hubiera dicho a la cara. Aparte, todos accedimos a hacer la pijamada, que tú te hayas vuelto un loco maniático para organizar todo como siempre en detalle no significa que Keith te odie ahora, ya te aguanto tres años, esto es nada comparado con otras veces.

—Pero y… ¿si ya se aburrió de ser mi amigo? O sea, no lo culparia, supongo que a veces si me excedo un poco… Si Keith deja de hacer mi amigo no me lo perdonaría.

—¿Y qué? —Lo confrontó Pidge mientras su enojo y frustración incrementaba. —Si Keith no es capaz de tolerarte siendo tú mismo entonces no merece tu amistad.

—Pero Keith es…

—¡ENTONCES! Ve y habla con él y te darás cuenta que solo estás exagerando. —Pidge realmente no era muy paciente con la situación en la que se encontraban sus dos amigos. Usualmente, Lance decía una cosa que hacía o enfadar o entristecer a Keith, lo cual conllevaba a que Keith se aislará. Y a pesar que siempre se lograban arreglar, Pidge podía ver como Keith se distanciaba más y más de ellos. Por ello, la idea de la pijamada le había parecido refrescante. Realmente deseaba que esos dos se acercarán más y aunque, probablemente no terminasen saliendo, al menos lograsen resolver todos esos huecos de comunicación en su amistad de una vez por todas.

—¡Iré a hablar con él, nos vemos mañana chicos! —Lance rápidamente se paró de su asiento y empezó a correr, con el único objetivo de lograr alcanzar a Keith a tiempo, dejando atrás a sus dos amigos, los cuales solo suspiraron al ver la reacción de Lance.

—¿Crees que Lance sospeche? —Preguntó Hunk evidentemente preocupado.

—Lo dudo.

—¡Argh! Pidge, esto es realmente frustrante. Sé que no debería de importarme, pero cada vez siento que Keith se aleja más de nosotros. ¿Por qué Keith no le dice nada? Entiendo que no nos quiera decir a nosotros, pero siempre es sincero con Lance. Cada vez se guarda más las cosas, inclusive con él.

—No lo sé, si te soy sincera sí espero que esta pijamada los logre acercar más. ¿Supongo que Keith tiene miedo de perder la amistad de Lance…?

—Pero eso es ridículo. Keith ya sabe que Lance es bisexual y lo mucho que Lance valora su amistad.

—Bueno, que Keith tenga una posibilidad de salir con Lance no significa inmediatamente que a Lance también le guste del mismo modo. Además, ya sabes cómo es Lance, siempre se está saboteando para tener la excusa que no es lo suficientemente bueno para alguien.

—Deberíamos de ayudarlos o algo…

—Creo que la única forma en la que podemos ayudar es dándoles nuestro apoyo en cualquiera que sean sus decisiones, claro, mientras sean decisiones coherentes. Por ahora tratemos de salir vivos de esta pijamada primero.

—¡Sí! ¡Pijamada el viernes!

—Y creo que tú y yo también nos deberíamos de ir yendo. Acabo de recordar que yo también prometí ayudar con la cena de ahora y mi mamá me va a matar si no estoy antes de las siete.

 

***

 

—¡KEITH! ¡KEITH! ¡OYE KEITH, ESPERA! ¡ESPERAME! —Lance corría a toda velocidad, tratando de alcanzar a Keith, el cual caminaba muy rápido.

—¿Lance? —Giró inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz conocida, para encontrarse que a pocos metros de él se encontraba la persona de la que anteriormente se había tratado de escapar.

—Kei… Ke… Keith… al fin te alcance. O--- oye, oye. ¿Por qué cami… caminas tan rápido?

—Vienes sudando, cálmate primero. ¿Desde cuándo estás tratando de alcanzarme?

—Keith… Keith… ¿Estás enojado?

—Huh. ¿Qué?

—Keith, tú, ¿tú te enojaste conmigo? —Preguntó Lance agitado, tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta, pero en su interior tenía la necesidad de confrontar a Keith.

—Claro que no. —El rostro de Keith mostraba confusión e incertidumbre, mientras su corazón palpitaba acelerado. No podía creer que Lance había corrido todo el camino hacia donde estaba solo para preguntarle esa estupidez. Y a la vez si lo creía, porque sabía lo mucho que Lance se preocupaba por él, razón que lograba solamente que se sintiera más confundido con sus sentimientos.

—Pero te enojaste…

—No Lance, no me he enojado.

—Pero la pijamada, dejaste de hablar, me di cuenta. Tenías ratos sin hablar, y después te fuiste. Oye si te molesta lo de la pijamada, de verdad no lo tenemos que hacer en tu casa, es más, no hagamos nada. Prefiero que no hagamos nada si te vas a enojar conmigo.

—Lance, nunca permitas que sólo porque a alguien más no le gusta o le molesta lo que haces te impida a ti seguir haciéndolo. Todos acordamos en realizar la pijamada. Si no estuviera de acuerdo o estuviera molesto con la idea ni siquiera habría aceptado en primer lugar, recuerda esto Tres Neuronas, yo no hago cosas que no me guste hacer. No estoy molesto ni enojado, solamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero eso es todo, no es nada malo ni algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

—Perdona, de verdad, no te escuche todas las veces que dijiste que no lo hiciéramos en tu casa.

—Ya deja de disculparte, me vas a hacer sentir mal. Está bien si lo hacemos en mi casa, tú quieres que salga todo perfecto la primera vez.

—No es solo por eso, es que tú te veías triste, no sé, frustrado, ¿tal vez? ¿Te hice sentir mal?

—Ya, está bien, Lance. Estoy bien, mírame. —Keith tuvo que agarrar de los hombros y ver directamente a Lance para que este le creyera, a pesar que Keith siempre evitaba estar tan cerca de Lance, era la única forma que se le ocurrió para que Lance dejará su tonto drama.

—Keith, sé que en un principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero me alegro que ahora seamos mejores amigos, en realidad disfruto pasar momento contigo. —Fue la respuesta que finalmente dió Lance, con sus ojos azules brillantes, y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Er… está bien, Lance. Demonios, no tienes porqué ponerte tan sentimental. —Keith lo soltó suavemente para poder ocultar su rostro, el cual estaba completamente ruborizado.

—Oye Keith. —Lance recobrará su tono alegre y chispeante. —No le he dicho aún a Hunk y a Pidge esto, bueno no les digas tampoco, pero pensé en lo divertido que sería que tú y yo pasáramos una pijamada juntos. Sé que dije antes que sólo entre dos personas no es divertido, pero eso es porque Hunk no juega en realidad ningún juego divertido. Aparte el muy traidor se iba muchas veces a jugar con mis hermanas. Pero lo he estado pensando, y si es contigo, sería divertido ¿no? Espero que esto no suene extraño, tal vez esté siendo muy pegajoso, de verdad no quiero que pienses mal. Eres mi mejor amigo. —Recalcó una vez más Lance, tratando de buscar si en el rostro de Keith no había algún gesto de desprecio o de disgusto.

—Oh no, está bien Lance, aunque sigo pensando que mi casa no es el mejor lugar.

—Podría ser en la mía, si bloqueo la puerta con muebles mis hermanas no podrán entrar.

—Y si se incendia tu casa nosotros no podremos salir.

—Sería una tragedia si no pueden identificar nuestros cadáveres y me confundieran contigo.

—Oh, no te preocupes Tres Neuronas, estoy seguro que hay gente especializada en identificar cenizas. —Dijo Keith, con ironía en su voz. Lance sentía que volvía a tener a su amigo de siempre.

—Tres Neuronas es muy buen apodo, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

—Porque solo tienes tres neuronas.

—Oye Keith, si de verdad estamos bien, ¿aún te puedo poner apodos en los grupos? ¿No te vas a enojar? 

Keith cerró sus ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro. Tenía todo el camino a su casa para prepararse psicológicamente a leer un “Mi amigo Keith” o cualquier derivado como apodo cuando abriera la conversación.

—Claro, Lance, nunca me ha molestado en realidad. Lo de la vez pasada fue solo una confusión. De verdad, está bien.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien entre tú y yo?

—Cómo siempre.

—Gracias Keith.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, entonces te veo mañana, te escribo por lo de Inglés más tarde, tengo que volver al colegio, dejé mis cosas en el salón y Verónica pasará a traerme como en 20 minutos ¡Adiós, Keith!

—Adiós. —Dijo mientras se despedía con su mano derecha.

Mientras Keith observaba como Lance empezaba a acelerar su carrera, en su cara se formó una leve sonrisa repleta de esperanza. “ _No puedo creer que nuevamente caí en su trampa”_ pensaba Keith mientras sacudía su cabeza “ _Keith eres un tonto por dejar que te hagan feliz las cosas que hacen feliz al Tres Neuronas_ ”.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su casa y ayudar en todo lo que tenía que ayudar a su hermano mayor. Tras pasar la cena con Shiro y Adam, casi había olvidado por completo el tema que horas antes lo había tenido al borde de un colapso mental, hasta que sonó su celular con una notificación. Nervioso, agarró su teléfono y desbloqueó la pantalla para ver qué encontraba. No pudo evitar sonreír.

 

“Alma de la Fiesta configuró tu apodo como Tres Neuronas.”

 

Cada día lo confirmaba más, realmente estaba enamorado de Lance.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer eso ajsjaja, no olviden comer sus frutas y verduras y tomar ocho vasos de agua al día.


	2. Primera pijamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera pijamada organizada por Lance McClain para sus amigos, podría significar el primer paso para enterarse de un par de secretos, y percatarse, finalmente, de un par de cosas más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Tengo alrededor de una semana escribiendo este capítulo, ni haciendo los reportes de la U me tardo tanto (bueno sí, pero por floja). En realidad no estoy segura si alguien estará dispuesto a leer este testamento lleno de pendejadas XD (me salieron más de 30 páginas en el original). Probablemente esto no sea como varias se lo imaginan. La verdad ahora que lo veo si está bien cursi. Perdónenme.
> 
> Otra cosa más, le cambié el nombre a toda la obra. Cuando lo nombré la primera vez no sabía que nombre ponerle. No me gustaba, y el nuevo nombre siento que le queda mejor. (Anteriormente: El mejor de todos). < Mi hermana me hizo bullying por ese nombre xdddd
> 
> Tengo miedo que se me haya pasado por alto algún detalle, y alguien súper observador/a lo note, así que disculpen desde ya a esta pobre alma. Gracias, gracias por leerme <3

_Viernes 12 de Octubre_

 

Keith tenía, según él, un motivo grande para no hacer la pijamada en su casa. El espacio era lo de menos. Si la pijamada solo hubiese sido planeada entre Hunk, Pidge y él, no podría importarle menos el local que se hubiera decidido, pero Lance iba incluido en el paquete, y esto significaba que Lance McClain iba a pasar una noche entera en su casa, suficiente tiempo para que Shiro se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que el menor de los Kogane tenía hacia el menor de los McClain. Hasta ese momento, de alguna forma que ni él mismo se lograba explicar, había logrado ocultar durante tres años lo que sentía hacía Lance a Shiro.

Si había una persona a la que definitivamente no le podía mentir era a su hermano mayor. Keith, en su desesperación, ya había planeado todo lo que le diría a Shiro en caso que lo empezará a interrogar en un futuro muy cercano, y lo único que lo consolaba, era que, aunque sea, solo Shiro sabría su secreto. O al menos esto era lo que el pobre creía hasta esa mañana.

—¿Keith? —La familiar voz femenina que lo llamaba hizo que el joven volviera a la realidad en que se encontraba, alejándose de la difusa nube de pensamientos que lo asediaban.

—¿Allura? —Respondió el recién llamado, levantado su cabeza en dirección hacia donde la voz había sonado.

—Al fin. —Allura se acercó un poco más a él mientras bajaba su tono de voz ahora que Keith finalmente le prestaba atención. —Entonces, ¿sí estás de acuerdo?

—Erm, disculpa. No estaba realmente poniendo atención, ¿qué decías?

—Te pregunté si estabas de acuerdo de avanzar en el proyecto esta noche.

—Ah, sí, bueno no. No puedo hoy. —Keith desvió su mirada para ver las anotaciones de la pizarra. En realidad, no había prestado atención a nada de lo que había ocurrido. Lo último que recordaba era a Allura y Romelle sentándose a la par de él, mientras todos los demás se organizaban en sus respectivos grupos de trabajo.

—¿Oh? ¿Keith ocupado? —Dijo Romelle tratando de participar a la conversación —¿De verdad estoy escuchando que Keith Kogane está rechazando una cita de estudios?

—Es por algo que Lance ha planeado desde hace rato. —Se justificó Keith rápidamente.

—¿Lance? ¡Al fin lo invitaste a salir! —Soltó Romelle emocionada. Allura la miró con desaprobación, mientras que a Keith se le aceleraba el pulso y hundía su cabeza en el escritorio.

Allura meneó su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, en señal de desaprobación a lo que Romelle acababa de decir. Luego con ambas manos, señaló a Keith y cruzó sus brazos formando una equis. Romelle entiendo tarde que acaba de soltar algo que no se suponía debía haber dicho.

—¡Oh! Es cierto, perdona, se supone que no sabemos nada Allura ni yo. Las costumbres de aquí son algo difíciles de seguir. —Romelle no tenía realmente malas intenciones, pero sus palabras de ingenuidad provocaron que Allura se tapará su cara con ambas manos, mientras que Keith se hundía más en el escritorio. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Keith, está bien si no es en realidad una cita, o si de hecho ya fuiste rechazado… —Allura trató de ayudar a su amigo, aunque no sabía exactamente cuál era la situación en la que este se encontraba, lo que provocó que sus palabras resultarán confusas de entender.

—Sí, sí ¡Exacto! Está bien si McClain no te quiere, no te vas a morir por eso. —Romelle no era exactamente la mejor persona para animar a alguien, logrando irritar a Allura quien le reclamó por sus palabras.

—¡Romelle!

—No sé cómo se enteraron ustedes de lo de… Lance, pero no lo he invitado a salir ni nada. Él organizó una pijamada y ya. —Keith seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja, oculta dentro de sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio.

—¡OH! ¡UNA PIJAMADA! Allura y yo tenemos muchas de esas. ¡Son divertidas! ¿Podemos ir?

—¡Romelle!

—Supongo que podría decírselo a los chicos sí de verdad quieren ir la próxima vez. No es como que vayamos a hacer la gran cosa en realidad. —Keith recordó como la pijamada solo tenía el objetivo de imitar a la hermana mayor de Lance.

—Oh no, Keith está bien. No quisiéramos interrumpir una pijamada solo de chicos. —Respondió Allura, manteniendo siempre su mirada de desaprobación a Romelle, la cual, por sus expresiones no entendía realmente que había hecho mal.

—Y Pidge. —Añadió Keith.

—Claro, y Pidge. —Allura recordó a la menor de los Holt, no siendo, realmente, la más femenina de todas las personas que conocía.

—No interrumpirán nada, se lo comentaré a los chicos ahora y les aviso. —Fue la respuesta que finalmente dio Keith con un tono cansado, levantando su cabeza otra vez. Entre más personas fueran a las pijamadas sería mejor, ¿no? Lance seguro estaría encantado en que más gente asistiera a una pijamada organizada por él, en especial si eran chicas como Allura y Romelle. Por otro lado, así no tenía por qué preocuparse de ser dejado a solas con Lance en algún momento de la noche si Pidge y Hunk se terminaban escapando o durmiendo.

—¡Yay! ¡Gracias, Keith! ¡Eres el mejor! —Romelle abrazó a Keith, al cual soltó inmediatamente cuando escuchó su celular sonar. —Oh, esperen un momento. Creo que mi mascota quiere que la alimente. —Romelle desbloqueó su celular para abrir una de esas aplicaciones de mascotas virtuales que Lance había instalado en su celular.

Allura, pudo notar el rostro cansado de Keith, y mientras Romelle se distraía con su celular, procedió a hablar con él en un tono distinto, más delicado.

—¿No te sientes bien? —Preguntó, realmente preocupada por el semblante que mostraba.

—Oh, sólo estoy cansado. —Keith realmente no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí en esos momentos, y mucho menos de hablar sobre las cosas que lo inquietaban.

—¿Seguro que no hay nada más?

—¿En realidad es muy obvio… lo de Lance? —Keith volteó a ver a Allura con un gesto preocupado.

—Oh, un poco… tal vez… —Respondió ella, mientras bajaba su rostro.

—¿Crees que… alguien más lo haya notado?

—¡Oh, no! ¡Lo dudo! Romelle y yo nos dimos cuenta de casualidad. ¿Recuerdas el día del festival de San Valentín de este año?

—Sí… No me digas que viste lo del chocolate…

—Lo siento. No era nuestra intención quedarnos hasta tan tarde, y muchísimo menos ver lo que ocurrió… Fue casualidad. Estábamos en el segundo piso, cuando pasamos justo arriba de ustedes y le diste el chocolate… Aunque lo que realmente te delató fue el hecho que te vimos desde temprano esperando en el salón, Romelle dijo que te había visto ahí desde antes… Entiendo que sean cercanos, pero se nos hizo increíble que lo esperases por más de 6 horas para eso…

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

—Bueno, desde entonces. Fue más obvio notarlo después de ver eso. Por eso no creo que alguien más se haya dado cuenta.

—No, está bien. Trataré de ser más cuidadoso…

—¿No quieres que se entere?

—No, nunca.

—Pero creí que a Lance le gustaban tanto chicas como chicos. ¿No significa eso que tienes una oportunidad?

—Es más complicado que eso, sólo porque le gusten no significa que yo sea su tipo. De hecho, creo que yo soy todo lo contrario al tipo de Lance. A él le gustan personas como tú o James. Que sean brillantes, con chispa y carisma. No Keith Kogane, el amargado del grupo, el que nunca le sonríe a la gente y ha hecho llorar a las chicas.

—¡Oh, Keith! Pero tú no puedes saber eso si no lo has escuchado salir del propio Lance. No puedes decidir por él. Aparte, eres mucho más que un rostro rudo y una actitud pesada.

—Solo lo sé y ya…

—¿Acaso ya has intentado decirle?

—No…

—Si nunca has intentado decirle, ¿cómo estás tan seguro qué no le podrías gustar?

—Mira, de verdad, es más complicado que sólo eso... Lance y yo somos amigos, y no es que tenga miedo de perder su amistad, pero Lance no está listo para una relación. Estoy casi seguro que, si alguien se le confesará, él aceptaría a esa persona solo para sentirse necesitado y querido.

—Pero Lance es ya…

—Ya lo sé. Pero él no. Si me confieso, no sé qué podría pasar, y no importa si la respuesta fuera positiva o negativa, no terminaría bien, y tampoco sería una respuesta por la razón correcta. Si en un caso hipotético aceptase mi confesión, seguro solo lo haría para quedar bien conmigo y hacerme feliz, y de rechazarme lo haría porque no se cree lo suficientemente bueno para alguien más. Sería un desastre para él, y yo… Yo no puedo hacerle eso a él.

—Oh, Keith…

—No importa, Allura. Pero la invitación era de verdad, supongo que a los chicos les gustará saber que ustedes también están dispuestas a unirse a las pijamadas.

—Pero ya sabes, es sin presión.

—Está bien.

—Y una cosa más, Keith… —añadió Allura, mientras era interrumpida por el timbre de salida.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hmm. No es nada. Solo… bueno, si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien, espero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo. Sé que es raro viniendo de mí, pero de verdad te considero mi amigo. Escucharé lo que tengas que decir.

—Oh. Gracias Allura, supongo. Me tengo que ir ya. Aún no he preparado la habitación en la que vamos a estar y Shiro no está en casa para ayudarme.

—Está bien, Keith.

—Adiós, Romelle. —Se dirigió a su otra amiga, la cual estaba sumergida en un juego de su celular.

—¡Bye, bye, Keith!

Una vez que Keith se retiró, Romelle apagó su celular y miró fijamente a Allura.

—Es divertido ver como tú y Keith son ahora taaaaan cercanos. Escuché de Hunk que antes se odiaban a muerte.

—Lo hacíamos.

—Oh… ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurrió? Dime, dime.

—Aún el año pasado, antes de conocerte, no nos llevábamos muy bien. Pero ocurrió algo durante el verano. Keith fue quién me ayudó cuando alguien que ambos conocíamos me engañó, estuvo pendiente de mí, aunque ya sabes, a su manera.

—¿Keith? ¿Keith hizo eso? Pensé que trataba de mantenerse alejado de los asuntos de otras personas.

—Yo igual, pero, supongo que te puedes equivocar con la primera impresión de alguien.

—Me alegro que ahora sean amigos ahora ¡Me alegro que todos seamos amigos!

—Oh, yo también.

—¿Y qué piensas? ¿Crees que a Lance sÍ le guste Keith?

—Yo creo que… —Se detuvo pensativa Allura antes de terminar su oración. — Yo creo que Keith es alguien muy importante para Lance, así que, sea lo que sea que pase, Lance no apartará a Keith de su lado.

 

***

 

**L de LATINO, K de Kamargado**

**L de LATINO**

Keeith (14:40)

Keith (14:40)

KETHR (14:40)

KEITH RESPONDE (14:40)

 

**K de Kamargado**

Que (14:45)

¿Qué pasa? (14:45)

 

**L de LATINO**

Por qué eres tan lento >:( (14:46)

Keith, podemos llegar antes? (14:46)

Bueno, mas bien puedo? (14:46)

Verónica me va a ir a dejar, pero la muy bruja no me puede ir a dejar después (14:46)

Grrrs (14:47)

Grúñele conmigo (14:47)

 

**K de Kamargado**

¿Ahorita vienen? (14:48)

 

**L de LATINO**

Sí (14:49)

 

**K de Kamargado**

Ok (14:50)

 

**L de LATINO**

SII POR ESO TE AMO KEITH (14:51)

Siempre me salvas el día ;_; (14:51)

Ok (14:51)

Llegaremos en 10 (14:51)

 

**K de Karmargado**

Ok (14:52)

 

***

 

Keith miró su celular con el pulso acelerado, mientras releía los últimos mensajes enviados por Lance. Se sentía realmente tonto por dejar que esas palabras, probablemente dichas en tono de broma por parte de su amigo, lo afectasen tan fácilmente. A esto se sumaba otra preocupación: se vería forzado a pasar al menos dos horas a solas con Lance, en su propia casa.

No tardó mucho en que se escuchará desde afuera el sonido del claxón de un carro enfrente de su casa. Al abrir la puerta observó cómo el moreno sacaba con esfuerzo una gran maleta del baúl del carro. Lance rápidamente se volteó para saludarlo.

—¡HOLA KEITH! —Gritó Lance desde donde se encontraba, moviendo ambas manos exageradamente.

—Hola. —Keith por su parte, mantuvo su tono de voz normal, no consideraba necesario gritar ya que no se encontraban ni a más de 5 metros.

—¡KEITH! ¡QUÉ GUSTO VERTE! —Gritó Verónica, la hermana de Lance, desde su carro, el ser ruidoso era definitivamente parte de la familia McClain. —¡MÁNDALE SALUDOS A SHIRO DE MI PARTE! ¡DILE QUE ESPERO CON ANSIAS A QUE SEA LA REUNIÓN DE CLASE PARA VERLO, DE OTRA FORMA NO PUEDO VER SU CARA! ¡DILE QUE NO SE ESCONDA DE MI!

—Está bien. Yo le aviso. —Dijo Keith mostrando una sonrisa a Verónica.

—¡VAMOS LANCE APÚRATE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!

—¡ESPÉRAME!

—¿¡POR QUÉ TRAJISTE TANTAS COSAS!? SOLO VAS A PASAR COMO 10 HORAS AQUÍ, ¿ACASO TRAJISTE TODO TU GUARDARROPA?

—¡CÁLLATE VERÓNICA!

—Lance, ¿quieres que te ayude? —Keith se acercó un poco hacía el carro.

—¡NOP! ¡NO TE ACERQUES!

—¿¡KEITH ME HARÍA EL FAVOR DE AYUDARLO!? —Verónica intervino mientras miraba la hora en su teléfono.

Finalmente, Keith se acercó lentamente al carro, para ver como Lance de verdad llevaba varias maletas, una grande y dos pequeñas.

—Oye, ¿qué tanto traes de verdad?

—Shhh, no digas nada. Me traje los rompecabezas de Verónica, y los juegos de mesa de Luis, son 4 cajas, pero no digas nada,  y en esta viene la comida que preparé antes de venir. ¡Ah! También traje mi tienda de acampar.

—¿Para qué? Vamos a dormir bajo techo, y no creo que haya suficiente espacio para…

—¡Vamos Keith! Ayúdame con esta, yo llevo las otras dos. —Lance interrumpió a su amigo, poniendo sobre él la gran maleta de color azul pastel que evidentemente contenía varias cosas innecesarias.

—Oye Keith, ven aquí. —Verónica llamó al muchacho de rasgos asiáticos, ahora hablando con un tono de voz más normal, sin gritar.

—Huh, ok, espérame en la entrada. —Keith volteó a ver a Lance para darle esas simples indicaciones.

—Bien, bien. —Respondió el susodicho llevando una maleta colgando en cada hombro.

Keith se acercó hacia la ventana del asiento del conductor, lugar desde el cual, Verónica le sonreía. La morena le tenía un gran cariño a Keith, y le agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón el hecho que fuera amigo de su hermano menor y lo apoyará en la mayoría de sus estupideces.

—Keith, creo que ya sabes por qué Lance está haciendo esto, ¿no? —Soltó Verónica sin rodeos.

—Ah… sí.

—Bien, cuida mucho a Lance, siempre quiere imitar todo lo que hacemos, aunque le digamos que él puede hacer lo que él quiera.

—Ahh…

—Asegúrate que se divierta hoy, ¿está bien?

—Ah, claro.

—Muchas gracias, Keith, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad.

—No es nada, Verónica.

—¡Bien! ¡Cada día estás más guapo Keith, a ver cuándo aceptas salir conmigo! —Verónica elevó súbitamente su tono de voz a propósito para que Lance escuchará estas palabras, mientras guiñaba un ojo en dirección a Keith, el cual se quedó estático sin saber que responder.

—¡OH! ¡NO! ¡NO, ¡NO, ¡NO, NO! ¡NADA DE ESO! ¡TE ESCUCHÉ VERÓNICA! —Lance dejó sus maletas en la entrada, para luego acercarse y enfrentar de cerca a su hermana mayor. —¡No puedes salir con Keith!

—¿Por qué no? —Verónica había logrado molestar a Lance de una forma sencilla y eficaz. Quería comprobar algo, y la respuesta que Lance le diera, lograría que confirmará algo.

—¡Por qué no! A él solo le gustan los cuchillos y los lobos.

—Lance, oye está bien no le prestes atención, solo está tratando de…—Keith trató de intervenir, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

—¡Oh! A mí también me gustan los cuchillos y los lobos, podríamos comparar nuestras colecciones de cuchillos, Keith.

—¡NO! ¡VERÓNICA!

—Una cena romántica no nos caería mal.

—¡KEITH NO VA A SALIR CONTIGO VERÓNICA! ¡NO ESTÁ DISPONIBLE NI AHORA NI NUNCA!

—Jajajajajaja, estoy bromeando, aparte ya tengo alguien que me gusta. —Verónica empezó a reírse hasta que salieron de sus ojos un par de lágrimas.

—Oh, ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? —Lance se encontraba atónito antes la inesperada respuesta que su hermana le dio.

—No te lo diré. Pero alégrate, al menos no saldré con Keith. —Su hermana mayor le guiñó el ojo, para después observarse en el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué significa eso?

—Me tengo que ir babotas. —Su hermana volvía a usar su tono de siempre, seria y tranquila. —No te olvides, mañana pasó a las 11, te arreglas bien al menos, vamos a ir a la casa de Luis por el cumpleaños de Lisa.

—Sí, si vengo preparado.

—Já, Keith te verá por primera vez con todos tus menjurjes raros en la cara, a ver si no lo asustas.

—¡Son tratamientos para la piel! ¿Ahora si ya te vas?

—Sí, tengo más cosas que hacer. Gracias por sacrificarte para cuidarlo, Keith.

—¡Oye! Keith no va a cuidar de mí ya casi soy un adulto.

—Claro, Verónica.

— _Casi_ es la palabra clave. Nos vemos chicos. A las 11, Lance. Contesta mis llamadas.

—Sí, sí. Ya vete.

—Adiós, chicos. —Verónica les volvió a soltar una sonrisa antes de acelerar el carro y doblar hacia la izquierda en la misma calle. Al encontrarse finalmente los dos solos, Lance procedió al ser el primero en tomar la palabra.

—Ugh, perdona eso. —Dijo Lance un poco enfadado.

—Ah, no, supongo que está bien. ¿Creo? ¿Supongo que a ningún hermano le gustaría ver a su hermana mayor saliendo con su mejor amigo? Aunque, ¿no fue esa reacción un poco exagerada?

—¡Ah! ¿Tal vez sí fui algo exagerado? Pero si ustedes dos salieran me preocupara más por ti no por ella.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué significa eso?

—No sé, digo, sí es verdad que solo te gustan los cuchillos y los lobos, ¿o no? Te sentirías incómodo saliendo con ella.

—¿Sí? Pero, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Ves, te hice un favor. Salir con alguien como Verónica puede terminar siendo un dolor en el trasero. Te lo digo yo que la conozco desde siempre. De hecho, me siento mal por quien sea que vaya a terminar saliendo con Verónica. Está loca, te digo. Ahora, ayúdame mejor con la maleta grande. —Keith en realidad no entendió nada de lo que Lance le acababa de decir. ¿Se preocuparía más por él? ¿Qué significaba eso? Pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. Probablemente esas palabras no tenían realmente un significado profundo. —Keith la maleta grande. —Repitió el de ojos azules.

—Eso es hacer trampa, McClain.

Dentro de la casa, Keith no sabía realmente qué hacer, si se quedaba cerca de Lance iba a sentirse raro, pero mantenerse alejado de él provocaría que su amigo se le quisiera pegar todo el rato.

—Supongo que tenemos que decirle a los demás qué viniste antes. —Sugirió observándolo de reojo.

—Oh no, no les digas, que vengan después, así tenemos tiempo tú y yo para organizarnos bien. ¿Está Shiro arriba? —Preguntó Lance mientras miraba las escaleras.

—No, vendrá un poco antes de las 5 supongo.

—Bien, bien. Perfecto.

—¿Qué tanto quieres organizar? ¿No estaba ya todo listo?

—Sí, pero no. Quiero analizar bien cómo haremos todo ahora que ya estoy aquí.

—Está bien. —Keith ni siquiera se esforzó por detener a Lance. Aún estaba tentado en llamar de inmediato a Pidge o a Hunk, inclusive a Matt o a Shiro, pero se abstuvo. Sacó su celular para distraerse mientras Lance inspeccionaba su casa, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba ahí, lo cual, definitivamente, no era el caso. Lo tomó de sorpresa que justo al desbloquear la pantalla recibiera una serie de mensajes.

**Allura te ha enviado un mensaje** Keith, mucha suerte hoy, espero que todo te salga bien (15:20).

 **Allura te ha enviado un mensaje** No te pongas nervioso, estoy segura que aún ni lo sospecha (15:20).

 **Allura te ha enviado un mensaje** Romelle dice que no olvides mencionarle al resto de la invitación (15:21).

 **Allura te ha enviado un mensaje** Claro si no es molestia (15:21).

 

Keith respondió agradeciendo los buenos deseos, para luego, guardar su celular. “ _Bueno aquí voy_ ”, pensó.

—Lance, ¿adónde estás?

—¡Aquí! —Respondió su amigo desde la cocina. —¿Crees que Shiro me deje cocinar algo?

—¿Creí que ya estaba preparada toda la comida? —Keith se acercó a la cocina en donde encontró a Lance fisgoneando en el refrigerador.

—Sí, sí, pero ayer, Rachel y Verónica me enseñaron a hacer palomitas con queso y oreo.

—Asqueroso.

—¡Oye! Saben bien, te lo probaré.

—Cómo digas. —Keith miró alrededor, tratando de evitar la mirada de Lance. —Oye, hoy hablé con Allura.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, de alguna forma terminamos hablando de la pijamada, y pues… a ella y a Romelle les gustó la idea, así que querían saber si podían unírsenos la próxima vez que hagamos una, pero quería saber tu opinión antes de mencionarlo a los demás.

—Oh… ¿supongo? ¿Tú las invitaste?

—Algo así.

—Bueno, claro. También son nuestras amigas, ¿no? Sería raro si te dijera que no, o sea no tengo alguna razón para decirte que no. Igual, tal vez Pidge disfrute de tener más compañía femenina y le den permiso fácilmente.

—Sí bueno, pero quiero saber qué piensas tú. —Insistió Keith.

—Está bien. Lo que yo pienso… pues yo pensaba que las pijamadas si eran una buena idea para acercarnos entre nosotros. Me refiero, tú, Pidge, Hunk y yo. Pero supongo que está bien si ellas quieren unirse y aún más porque significa que quieres hacer más amigos. ¡DIGO! Ya eres amigo de Allura y Romelle, y supongo que ahora son más cercanos por compartir la misma clase de Historia. Y bueno, no es como que me vayas a tener solamente a mí de amigo el resto de tu vida…

—Lance…

—¡ASÍ QUE! Está bien, o sea puedes tener más amigo. Digo, debes de, si quieres claro. Romelle es divertida, y Allura es muy inteligente. Keith, está bien, tu puedes invitar a quién quieras… O sea, no realmente a quien quieras, pero si es alguien que conocemos está bien, me alegra ver que si te interesa esto de las pijamadas. Estaba muy nervioso la vez pasada y ahora supongo que fue innecesario. Y estás invitando más personas. ¡Bien!

—¿Seguro que estás bien? No lo hice con la intención de que alguien se sintiera incómodo. Especialmente tú.

—¡No, claro que no, Keith! ¿Por qué me sentiría incómodo? Allura y Romelle también son mis amigas. ¡Entre más gente mejor! ¡De verdad! No es nada que alguien de la familia McClain no pueda controlar. Aunque necesitaremos más comida. Y la próxima vez… la próxima vez, será en mi casa, ¿no? Todo bien. Será una buena oportunidad para que mi familia conozca finalmente a Romelle.

—Está bien, supongo, ¿sí estás de acuerdo entonces?

—¡Claro Keith! Si eso es lo que tú quieres, yo estoy bien con ello.

—Lance, no es como que yo quiera, si no te parece, dímelo, en serio.

—Keith, está bien, en serio. Estoy de acuerdo y feliz que las hayas invitado.

—Bueno.

Keith sentía que algo en esa conversación no cuadraba. Lance se había excusado demasiado, lo cual solamente hacía cuando estaba nervioso de ocultar algo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber entendido exactamente lo que Lance le había querido decir, y tampoco sentía que le hubiera dicho toda la verdad. Pero preguntar en esos momentos no serviría de nada. Nuevamente sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Por esto mismo, Keith no pudo evitar sentir una tensión entre ambos.

Lance, por su lado, se sentía mal por no haberse emocionado rápidamente con la idea que Allura y Romelle se incluyeran en las pijamadas. Ambas también eran sus amigas: Allura lo había ayudado en diferentes ocasiones dándole consejos de amor, y Romelle siempre le regalaba dulces para que compartiera con sus sobrinos. Pero en el fondo sentía que entre más gente hubiese, más difícil sería para él estar con Keith, y esto era lo que más le molestaba. ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir mal él por no poder pasar tiempo con Keith? Lo veía a diario. Hablaban siempre, y Lance sentía que aún no era suficiente. El hecho de ver que Keith ahora, aparentemente, se acercaba poco a poco a las chicas lo hacía sentir miserable, lo cual lo conducía a otro sentimiento, el de culpa, por querer ser el único que acaparase la atención de Keith.

“ _Si de verdad me estoy volviendo dependiente a Keith, creo que estaría bien si pasamos tiempo con más personas, no quiero que piense que soy asqueroso, eso es lo más importante. A parte, a nadie le gusta estar con alguien que necesita de otra persona, eso no es sano. Debo de ser más independiente. Tal vez yo también debería de invitar a alguien._ ” Los pensamientos de Lance siempre estaban repletos de inseguridades y millones de decisiones tomadas precipitadamente. Pero sólo porque una tormenta de ideas indeseadas lo había empezado a atacar, no iba a permitir que se arruinará el día que había planeado por tanto tiempo.

—Ahora, me debes un favor. —Lance volvía a recobrar el entusiasmo de hacía unos momentos. —Vamos a armar la tienda de acampar.

—¿Esto es en serio?

Aún de mala gana, Keith ayudó en todo lo que pudo a armar la tienda de acampar en la habitación en la que todos dormirían, quejándose constantemente acerca de lo ridículo e innecesario que era. La tienda era enorme, para 6 personas según Lance, por lo que se llevaron casi las 2 horas en que esperaron a los demás armándola. Sus conversaciones se mantuvieron vacías y superficiales. Hablaban mucho, pero en realidad no decían nada. Ambos sintieron la tensión que existía, pero ni uno ni el otro estaba dispuesto a tocar el tema para no arruinar el día del otro.

 

***

 

Shiro llegó a casa 5 minutos antes de las 5 de la tarde, y después de saludar a los dos chicos, se dirigió directo a su habitación. Hunk llegó con diez minutos de retraso, mientras que Pidge y Matt llegaron casi cerca de las 5:30 de la tarde.

—Perdón por la tardanza, pero alguien no había hecho su maleta. —Pidge llevaba sobre sus hombros un pequeño bolsón verde, lleno de pines y stickers que Lance y Hunk le habían regalado. Por su parte Matt cargaba un bolso deportivo gris, el cual se veía igual de lleno que la maleta grande de Lance.

—Oh, vamos Katie, no estés enojada. Tenía que traer todas las cosas. Mañana tengo que ver a mi novia.

—¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a la noche más increíble de sus vidas! —Lance hizo una leve reverencia mientras le daba la bienvenida a los últimos en llegar.

—Já, ¿quieres apostar, Lance? —Respondió Pidge sarcásticamente. —¿Adónde vamos a estar?

—Hemos puesto todo en la otra sala de estar, es muy amplia y tiene aire acondicionado. —Keith indicó la dirección en donde se encontraba dicha habitación.

—Bien, y ¿quién me va a mostrar el camino?

—Vamos todos. —Lance agarró inmediatamente del brazo a Hunk. —Necesito decir las últimas actualizaciones que se han hecho.

—¡Yupi! más planes. —Nuevamente, Pidge realizaba un comentario sarcástico hacia Lance, el cual solo la miró con desdén.

La casa de los Kogane, a pesar de ser relativamente pequeña, se encontraba bien distribuida. En el piso de abajo tenía una cocina, y frente de ella una de las salas de estar, en el pasillo había un baño y al fondo se encontraba la segunda sala de estar, más grande que la primera; mientras que, en el segundo nivel, había tres habitaciones y un baño más. Al entrar a la segunda sala de estar, pudieron notar lo amplia que era, aunque eso era debido a que estaba casi completamente vacía. Solamente había un mueble con un televisor, en donde, a su alrededor, había diferentes cojines de todos los tamaños, y la gran tienda de acampar recién montada.

—Oh ¡wow!, realmente es amplia esta habitación. —Exclamó Matt al entrar. —Esperen, ¿por qué hay una tienda de acampar?

—Puedo apostar que fue idea de Lance. —Respondió Pidge sin titubear a su hermano.

—Keith, no entiendo cuál es el problema de hacer la pijamada en tu casa. Esta habitación es suficiente para nosotros.

—¿Supongo esas tres maletas son de Lance? ¿Qué tanto trajiste? ¿Juegos de mesa? —Apuntó Pidge hacia las cosas del chico.

—Sí, Keith no tiene ninguno, también traje rompecabezas.

—… De verdad trajiste juegos de mesa. No pienso jugar Monopoly, quiero dormir. —Pidge aún se encontraba adversa a la idea de no dormir por quedarse jugando ese juego.

—Oh Pidge vamos, hoy no vamos a dormir, si no cuál es el punto de hacer una pijamada.

—¿Dormir en la casa de tus amigos?

—Oh buena esa, Pidge. —Hunk ya se había acomodado en el lugar, caminaba con sus pantuflas de leones amarillos puestas, mientras abría una bolsa de papas fritas.

—¡No! Tener un montón de diversión hasta que llega el siguiente día.

—Pues te quedas tú despierto, yo sí me voy a dormir temprano. —Pidge no quería aceptar que era incapaz de quedarse despierta hasta tarde. Era una bebé, tenía que dormirse temprano porque su reloj biológico la obligaba a levantarse temprano.

—Igual. —A Keith solamente no le entusiasmaba la idea de quedarse despierto tan noche, aunque sabía que esa noche no sería capaz de dormir.

—¡Oh, vamos chicos! Ni siquiera ha empezado lo bueno. —Lance chilló tratando de convencerlos.

—Entonces qué empiece supongo. ¿Qué has pensado que hagamos primero? —Preguntó la chica cruzando sus brazos.

—Pues lo decidí y creo que lo ideal sí es jugar Twister primero. —Orgulloso de su itinerario, Lance se lo había aprendido de memoria.

—Claro que por supuesto ibas a elegir jugar Twister. —Pidge sabía cuánto Lance amaba jugar ese juego. Era flexible, lo cual le facilitaba las cosas, y con lo competitivo que se ponían él y Keith, era imposible no haberse imaginado otra primera opción.

—Bien, ¡vamos!

—Oigan, creí que Shiro se nos uniría. —Hunk preguntó al no ver ni señas del mayor del grupo.

—Shiro vendrá con nosotros después. Ahorita tiene que enviar un informe para su trabajo. —Respondió Keith.

—Bien, Twister, ¿Quieres jugar Matt? —Pidge sabía lo mucho que su hermano mayor odiaba ese juego, así que sonrío al realizar la pregunta.

—Paso. —La cara de Matt confirmó lo que Pidge pensaba. —Observar es más divertido.

—Si quieres puedes girar la ruleta. —Ofreció Lance, esperanzado que Matt también participará en sus actividades.

—Claro.

—Les ganare a todos. —Lance extendió a la par de la tienda de acampar el tablero, mientras todos los demás se quitaban sus zapatos.

—Quiero ver eso. —Lo retó Pidge.

—Muy bien, ¿todos listos?

Hunk, Pidge y Keith se encontraban parados del mismo lado del tablero, mientras que Lance los observaba del otro extremo. Matt soltó una risa pequeña al ver las posiciones que habían tomado, mientras pensaba en lo divertido que sería observarlos.

—Muy bien, mano derecha en amarillo. —Matt no perdió el tiempo para anunciar la primera posición.

—¡Oh sí, amarillo! —Hunk colocó su mano en el color indicado.

—Pan comido. —Dijo Lance.

—Mano izquierda en azul. —Matt continuó rápido para aumentar la dificultad del juego.

—Huh, bien, eso más difícil, supongo. —Hunk cruzó ambos brazos, mientras miraba a Keith y Pidge haciéndolo con facilidad.

—Bien, ahora con los brazos cruzados, esperen a que empiecen las poses ridículas. —Pidge miraba como Hunk cruzaba sus brazos mientras hacía su característica cara de incomodidad.

—Habla por ti, Pidge. Habremos algunos que, sí somos inteligentes y nos pusimos en el lado correcto del tablero, mientras que ustedes se acomodaron en el mismo lado. —Lance miraba como sus tres amigos ocupaban el mismo lado del tablero, mientras él se acomodaba a sus anchas donde se encontraba, chasqueando su lengua en señal de desaprobación. — _Tsk, tsk, tsk_. Mala estrategia, chicos.

—Huh, ¿chicos? ¿Y si después tenemos que poner alguno de nuestros pies en el rojo? No creo que vaya a poder. —Hunk imagino todas las poses incómodas que se podría ver obligado a realizar a partir de cómo se encontraba en esos momentos.

—Hunk, no digas eso. —Lo animo Pidge.

—Pie derecho en rojo. —Anunció Matt riéndose por la escena que presenciaba.

—Bien Hunk, gracias por la suerte. —Pidge, giró sus ojos mientras trató de colocar su pie en el color indicado.

—Oh, no. —Lance se dio cuenta que esa indicación resultaba para él con mayor dificultad en comparación a sus amigos.

—¿Ahora quién está del lado correcto del juego? ¿Eh, Lance? —Pidge tenía ya su pie puesto en el color rojo. Keith por su lado realizaba cada indicación sin quejas ni provocaciones.

—Hunk pie derecho en el rojo. —Repitió Matt, mientras veía como Hunk ni siquiera lo intentaba.

—Bueno creo que ya perdí. —Hunk se levantó sin más de donde se encontraba.

—¡Hunk ni siquiera lo intentaste! —Reclamó Lance al ver lo fácil que se rendía su amigo.

—Ni siquiera está difícil, Hunk —Remarcó Matt viendo como Keith, e incluso su hermana habían sido capaces de realizarlo.

—Entiendo que ustedes chicos seas más flexibles, pero ese no es el caso de este rollo de canela. —Hunk se abrazó y procedió a sentarse a la par de Matt.

—Ni siquiera tenías que hacer la maniobra que está haciendo Lance. —Pidge observaba como Lance se inclinaba estirando su pierna en sentido contrario de su torso.

—Sip, tienes razón, pero nop, no es lo mío, definitivamente.

—Bien, ahora mano izquierda rojo. —Matt no se detuvo mucho tiempo, y giró la flecha de inmediato.

—¡Bien Matt! —Lance se encontraba ya acostumbrado a la posición en la que se encontraba y dispuesto a ganar el reto.

—Por supuesto que Lance la iba a tener más fácil. Keith podrías hacerte más para allá por favor. No quiero que tu trasero termine en mi cara. —Pidge buscó la forma de cambiar su posición sin tener que hacer contacto físico con alguien más.

—Pidge no tengo donde moverme. —Respondió el joven tratando también de evitar cualquier contacto físico con alguien más.

—¡Bien Lance! —Matt animó a Lance, al ver la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Matt, podrías apurarte, por favor. No creo que vaya a aguantar realmente esta posición por más tiempo, mis brazos son pequeños a diferencia de los de Keith o Lance. —Pidge mantenía sus brazos cruzados y su pierna estirada, una posición a la cual, evidentemente, no se encontraba acostumbrada.

—Pie izquierdo amarillo. —Matt hizo una mueca al ver la nueva posición y luego miró a Pidge, sabía que ella se iba a rendir.

—Bien, eso fue todo, me rindo. No quiero estar tener el trasero de Keith levantado enfrente de mi cara. —Pidge se levantó y se sentó a la par de Hunk mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—¡Awww! ¡Vamos, Pidge! No estaba tan difícil. Mira a Lance, él sí tiene sus piernas cruzadas casi en todo el tablero. —Matt le reclamó a Pidge su anticipada decisión.

—¡Pero nadie le está poniendo el trasero en la cara!

—Chicos, ustedes dos son unos grandes aburridos. —Lance miró de reojo a Hunk y Pidge, sentados uno a la par del otro.

—¡Buena suerte, Lance! —Lo animo Hunk.

—¡Vamos Keith, tú puedes! —Pidge decidió animar a Keith.

—Bien, ahora pie izquierdo en azul. —Interrumpió Matt girando nuevamente la flecha.

—Supongo que eso alivia un poco las cosas, ¿no?  —Dijo Hunk al ver las posiciones de sus amigos.

—¿Keith, tienes miedo a que te gane? —Preguntó Lance desafiante.

—Por favor, Lance. —Keith prefirió no seguir demasiado el juego de provocación de su amigo.

—Huh, pie izquierdo en verde. —Interrumpió Matt nuevamente.

—¡Oh no, Lance! —Chilló Hunk al ver la dificultad que proporcionaba a su amigo la nueva posición.

—Huh, Lance no creo que seas capaz de hacer ese movimiento. —Pidge también se mostró dudosa al ver lo complicado que resultaba dicho movimiento para el moreno.

—¿Dudan de mis habilidades? —Lance se sentía ofendido por el hecho que sus amigos no lo creyeran capaz de continuar.

Su pie derecho aún se encontraba en el color rojo, así que tuvo que estirar por completo su pierna izquierda para poder tocar el color verde, la posición se veía dolorosa, tenía las piernas cruzadas a lo largo de todo el tablero, a Pidge y a Hunk se les hizo incómodo ver la posición en que se encontraba ahora su amigo. Keith, por su parte, se encontraba incómodamente cruzando sus brazos, pero no tuvo dificultad en cuanto a sus piernas ya que ambas estaban solamente totalmente abiertas. Los siguientes dos movimientos serían los decisivos para saber quién se quedaría en juego.

—Vamos Matt, no creo que Lance aguante mucho. —Hunk lo apuró al ver como Lance cerraba los ojos y sus dedos temblaban por la tensión en la que se encontraban.

—Haré dos seguidas, ¿bien? —Matt giró las flechas rápidamente. —Entonces… mano izquierda en amarillo.

—Oh…

—Yyy… pie izquierdo amarillo. —Matt dio un suspiro al ver que al fin iban a poder ponerse más cómodos. Ver todas aquellas posiciones incómodas, en vez de divertirlo, lo habían puesto nervioso y tenso.

Las nuevas indicaciones obligaron a que Keith y Lance quedarán frente a frente, a pocos centímetros de ambos. Al darse cuenta de esto, Keith perdió su concentración y se terminó saliendo de los colores indicados. Esta reacción de nerviosismo no pasó desapercibida por Pidge, pero sí de Matt y Hunk.

—¡Oh vamos, Keith! ¿Es en serio? ¡Al fin habías logrado deshacer el nudo! —Exclamó Hunk al ver como Keith se paraba sin decir nada del tablero.

—Supongo que Lance ganó. —Matt tiró a un lado el tablero con las flechas, no creía que fueran a seguir jugando eso al ver la reacción de los chicos.

—¡Oigan no! ¡Keith vuelve a ponerte como estabas! No aceptaré que te dés por vencido tan fácilmente. ¡Ni siquiera ha empezado lo bueno! —Lance reclamó rápidamente al ver como todos estaban dando por terminado el juego. —¡Keith!

—Oye no, ¡eso es trampa! —Indicó Matt. —Keith se salió de los colores, no le tienes que decir que regrese.

—Ya ganaste, Lance. —Respondió Keith malhumorado. En realidad, si quería seguir jugando y ganar por su naturaleza competitiva, pero la súbita cercanía a la que se había visto expuesto no era algo que estaba esperando. Cualquier movimiento o gesto que hiciera, lo delataría rápidamente con sus amigos. Keith se lograba poner rojo fácilmente, así que iba a evitar verse involucrado en cualquier actividad que lo expusiese demasiado.

—¿Esto es en serio? —Lance replicó mientras se tiraba al piso. Estaba listo para hacer una rabieta. ¿Por qué Keith se había rendido tan fácilmente? Y justo cuando iba a reclamar, la menor del grupo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Hagamos otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué? —Keith la miró, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se sentaba cerca de la tienda de acampar.

—Hagamos bromas telefónicas. —En la cara de Matt se mostró una sonrisa pícara, llena de malicia.

—¿A quién? —Hunk preguntó, viendo su celular que marcaba 30%. —Aunque no con mi celular, no tengo mucha carga.

—Huh, podríamos molestar a Romelle, ella es algo ingenua y nos creerá. —Dijo Pidge, pensando en la inocencia que mostraba su amiga ante cualquier situación.

—¿De verdad? ¿Les interesa más hacer bromas telefónicas, pero no ver Frozen para molestar a Pidge? —Lance dio un salto desde el suelo para ponerse enfrente de sus amigos mientras decidían el destino de su noche.

Como si algo se hubiera activado en Keith, recordó lo que había hablado anteriormente con Lance y trajo a la conversación la petición que Romelle y Allura le habían hecho con insistencia.

—Oigan, ¿qué pensarían de incluir a Romelle y a Allura en nuestras pijamadas? —Keith no mostraba mucho entusiasmo en su tono de voz a pesar que la sugerencia era algo peculiar en él.

—Oh, claro. Por mí está bien. Con que no me interroguen nuevamente con el tema de chicos, yo estoy bien. —Fue la respuesta que dio Pidge sin pensarlo mucho.

—¡Sí! ¡Romelle y Allura! —Hunk mostró un gran entusiasmo al escuchar el nombre de ambas. —¿Cómo no se te ocurrió antes Lance? Allura y Romelle son increíbles, yo acepto.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta, pero sí, también. —Lance nuevamente respondía la pregunta, sin objetar tanto como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero al final, en un tono más suave, sin que nadie lo escuchará, agregó una última palabra. —Creo…

—Espera un momento. —Matt interrumpió la conversación en la cual realmente él no tenía ningún voto. —¿Por qué es Keith el que pregunta eso y no Lance? Creí que a ti te gustaba Allura. —Matt señaló hacia el moreno al mencionar esto.

—¿G-gustarme? ¡ALLURA? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿De dónde sacas eso? —Lance se ruborizó, mientras se negaba insistentemente.

—En primer año parecía gustarte. —El mayor de los Holt se acercó hacia Lance mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo. —La seguías a todos lados.

—¡Claro que no! Compartíamos varias clases, es diferente. Solo pensaba que era atractiva e inteligente, además, logra hacer que cualquier persona se sienta bien alrededor de ella. 

—¿Era? —Pidge preguntó en tono de burla mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Es… digo, ¡Pidge! —Lance se sonrojó al ver cómo había caído tan fácilmente en la trampa de la chica. —Pero lo digo en serio. Solamente la admiro por la clase de persona que es. Ella… bueno ya saben, fue de las primeras personas en apoyarme cuando dije que era bisexual.

—Oh, recuerdo eso. —Añadió Hunk, pensativo. —Yo también creía que te gustaba, pero después me di cuenta que la tratabas como a una nueva y bizarra versión de Verónica, parecen hermanos, en especial por la forma en que te regaña.

—Saben, es divertido ahora que lo recuerdo. —Intervino Matt, desempolvando las memorias de su último año. —Keith y Allura se llevaban mal y tú los querías juntar para que se llevarán bien. Parecían perros y gatos con un ratón de mascota. Claro, un ratón porque nadie te hacía caso.

—¡Oye! —Lance se ruborizó nuevamente al recordar cómo, en efecto, había dedicado casi un año entero para que Allura y Keith se llevarán bien. Lo cual lo llevó a una segunda, más incómoda, memoria. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos puestos en que Keith y Allura se hicieran amigos, ambos lo habían logrado, pero sin su ayuda. Solo había bastado un verano, para que, al volver de clases sus dos mejores amigos se llevarán bien, haciéndolo sentir inútil. Claro ahora ya era tema superado, o al menos eso quería creer él.

Por otro lado, Pidge mantuvo todo el tiempo su atención fija a Keith. En su observación notó como durante toda la conversación Keith no había hablado mucho, mostrando un poco de incomodidad, a pesar que él mismo había traído a Allura y Romelle a la conversación, hecho que también llamaba su atención después de haber sido notado por Matt.

—¿Tú las invitaste? —La chica se dirigió directamente hacia Keith, mientras en el fondo Hunk y Matt molestaban aún a Lance.

—Erm, algo así. —Dijo Keith, algo adverso al tema.

—Huh, que raro.

—Bueno, ya sabes. Creí que a Lance le gustaría que más gente viniera a las pijamadas que él está organizando.

—¿A Lance? —Pidge levantó sus cejas, algo incrédula al escuchar la respuesta de Keith.

—Sí, a Lance, y a Hunk y a ti.

—¿Seguro no hay algo más? —Pidge insistió, pero se vio interrumpida por los gritos de su propio hermano.

—¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡YA! —Matt se encontraba en el piso, con Lance encima de él mientras jalaba sus brazos hacia atrás. —Ten piedad de mí.

—Bien. —Lance soltó a Matt, mientras este se incorporaba lentamente sobando su cuello. —Porque soy un buen rey, tendré piedad de ti.

—Oigan de verdad, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —Hunk preguntó observando a su alrededor.

—Ahora podríamos hacer algo que alguien, que no sea Lance, quiera hacer, ¿tú qué opinas Hunk? —Preguntó Pidge.

—Quiero comer, tengo hambre. —El chico grande tocó su panza, mientras esperaba que alguien más lo apoyase.

—Algo que no implique comer… ¿Keith? —Volvió a preguntar Pidge, rechazando la idea de su gran amigo.

—Cualquier cosa está bien conmigo.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —Pidge frunció el ceño al ver su indiferencia.

—Supongo. —Keith levantó sus hombros. —No soy muy bueno en estas cosas, ya lo sabes.

—Entonces, ¿qué les parece si miramos una película? —Interrumpió Lance.

—No vamos a ver Frozen. —Le cortó Pidge rápido.

—¡No me refería a eso!

—Bien, pero que Keith elija la película. —Dijo Pidge en tono cortante.

—¡No! Keith elegirá una película vieja que nadie conoce. —Lance hizo puchero. Conociendo las preferencias de Keith, estaba seguro que elegiría algo que nadie conocería relacionado a los vaqueros y el oeste.

—¡Ni siquiera he dicho nada! —Respondió Keith irritado. —Estaba pensando en otro tipo de película. Hmm. ¿Está bien si vemos El Planeta del Tesoro?

—¡OHHHHHH! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡ACEPTO! —Los agudos gritos del moreno resonaban directamente en el oído de Pidge, la cual volteó a ver a Keith.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, claro.

—No lo dices solo para darle el gusto a Lance, ¿o sí?

—No, también es mi película favorita. —Keith respondió un poco indiferente.

—Si vamos a verla, le escribiré a Shiro a que baje lo más pronto posible. —Dijo Matt conociendo el amor que Shiro también tenía hacia esa película, mientras sacaba su celular.

—Entonces en todo lo que esperamos a Shiro, iré a preparar rápidamente las palomitas que te dije, Keith. —Lance no perdió ni un segundo antes de salir corriendo a la cocina.

Keith se sentó frente al televisor para buscar el DVD de la película, Matt se quedó entretenido en su celular, mostrándole vídeos a Pidge y a Hunk. Después de un rato, Matt hablaba por celular con su novia, y Pidge aprovechó la oportunidad para jalar del brazo a Hunk y hablarle en privado.

—Están raros, ¿no?

—¿Quiénes? —Preguntó Hunk mirando a Matt y luego a Keith.

—Lance y Keith. ¿No me digas que no lo notaste?

—Erm… ¿no? —Hunk no había prestado realmente atención a ninguno de los gestos de Keith en todo el rato. —¿Segura?

—Sí, los he estado observando. ¿Keith ya estaba cuando tu viniste?

—Sí.

—Hmm, probablemente algo pasó antes que llegáramos. —Infirió la chica mientras pensaba. —Creo que tiene que ver con la invitación de Allura y Romelle.

—Oh puede ser. A mí también se me hizo raro, me refiero, Keith lo sugirió, ¿no? Raro. ¿Crees que hayan peleado?

—Pues Lance se ve normal, tal vez solo sean ideas mías. Supongo que lo único que queda es observarlos.

—Bien.

—Pero no vayas a ser muy obvio.

—¡Yo no soy…! —Hunk no fue capaz de terminar su queja al ser su voz opacada por la de alguien más.

—¡MIREN A QUIÉN TRAJE! —Lance entraba a la habitación cargando dos grandes tazones repletos con la nueva y extraña receta que sus hermanas le habían compartido, seguido de Shiro, el cual cargaba una bandeja llena de tazas.

—Hola, chicos. —Shiro saludó a todo el grupo mientras trataba que no se saliera el contenido de ninguna de las tazas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pidge agarró una de las tazas y la olió antes de probar su contenido, el color de la bebida no la convencía realmente.

—Es helado con soda. Sabor sorpresa para cada uno. —Lance los había preparado, y se sentía orgulloso con sus creaciones.

—¡Oh sacaré el pastel de papas! —Exclamó Hunk entusiasmado al ver toda la comida a su alrededor. —Pidge, pasa las galletas.

—… ¿En verdad vamos a comer durante toda la película? Después les dará dolor de estómago a todos.

—Vamos Pidge, saca las galletas que te dió mamá. —Insitio Matt, saboreando toda la comida a su alrededor.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Bien! Después no me echen la culpa si se enferman por sus revoltijos.

—Me avisan cuando quieren que la reproduzca. —Keith se acomodó en uno de los cojines, mientras los demás seguían su ejemplo. Hunk se sentó a la par de él, mientras que Pidge se sentó en el otro extremo con Matt. En medio de todos se sentaron Lance y Shiro, Lance a la par de Hunk y Shiro del de Matt.

—¿Listos? —Preguntó Lance.

—¡Sí! —Respondió el resto al unísono.

Como era de esperarse, Pidge odio las palomitas que Lance había hecho, a pesar que a Hunk le parecieron brillantes y se terminó un tazón solo él. Shiro por su parte evitó comerlas, caso contrario de Matt, el cual solo las tragaba sin saborearlas. Keith fue el único que no comentó sobre ellas, y, aunque sí pensó que tenían un sabor extraño, la peculiar combinación había resultado de su agradado.

—Adoro esta película. —Shiro se puso muy emotivo al ver como empezaban a salir los créditos. —Me trae buenos recuerdos. La veíamos siempre con Texas y Keith, aunque él no lo recuerda bien.

—¡Sí lo recuerdo!... Más o menos. —Respondió Keith tratando de recordar el rostro de su papá. Shiro solo soltó una sonrisa.

—¿Verdad que es buena? —Los ojos de Lance brillaban.

—Meh, regular. Al menos es mejor que Frozen. —Soltó Pidge inexpresiva.

—Arrepiéntete de decir que es regular. —Lance sabía que Pidge lo decía por molestar, pero aun así fue débil al escuchar las palabras que había dicho.

—Oblígame. —Pidge estaba lista para enfrentarse a Lance con uno de los cojines en su mano.

—Ya, no se peleen. —Shiro no entendía que esa pelea era en realidad solamente una broma entre ambos chicos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Matt miraba al techo, esperando que la próxima actividad no fuera muy exigente, ver películas lo ponían somnoliento.

—Solamente son las 10. —Hunk recogía la basura para colocarla en una bolsa. —Supongo que podríamos jugar una cosa más antes de dormir.

—¡MONOPOLY! —Gritó el moreno McClain con toda emoción.

—¡No! —Keith y Pidge se unieron al unísono para responder. Sabían lo competitivo que se ponían entre todos, y si empezaban a jugar definitivamente no dormirían nada. La última vez que habían jugado Monopoly habían pasado jugando en un café, desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 7 de la noche, y la única razón por la que el juego había llegado a su fin era porque el café tenía que cerrar.

—Ni siquiera hemos cenado. —Hizo notar Hunk al ver que nadie daba indicios de querer cenar.

—Hunk, pasamos comiendo toda la película.

—Lo sé, pero si no me siento y veo mi comida directamente siento que no he comido.

—Yo también tengo hambre aún. —Lance apoyó a Hunk al sentir como las chucherías no lo habían saciado realmente. —Y lo que ando en la mochila es para mañana.

—Tragones. —Dijo Pidge. No entendía cómo esas dos criaturas podían pasar comiendo todo el día sin fin.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Matt nuevamente.

—Tengo varias cosas en mente, puedo revisar mi lista por si alguien quiere elegir otra opción. —Propuso Lance mientras empezaba a buscar la lista dentro de su chaqueta.

—Lance ya deja eso. —Keith dijo finalmente. Se había dado cuenta de lo poco que había estado participado en las conversaciones y lo sospechosa que podría terminar resultando su actitud, en especial para Shiro, quién conocía perfectamente como Keith siempre trataba de responder las preguntas u opiniones de Lance.

—¿Matt ideas? —Preguntó Pidge.

—¿Oh? ¿Yo? Bueno, a mis amigos les gusta jugar verdad o reto. —El mayor ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en su respuesta, fue casi automática.

—Oh vamos, Matt, son niños, no vamos a jugar eso —Replicó Shiro.

—¡OH! ¡BUENA IDEA MATT! ¿CÓMO NO PENSÉ EN ESO? —Lance se exaltó al escuchar la nueva propuesta.

—Yo te puedo decir él porqué. —El tono sarcástico de Pidge hizo que Lance le respondiera con una mueca.

—Tres Neuronas. —Susurró Keith cerca de Lance, mientras tosía para disimular.

—¡Oigan!

—Bueno como sea, ¿y cómo se juega eso? —Preguntó Pidge ignorando a su amigo que gritaba nuevamente.

—Oh, dulce e inocente Katie. —Su hermano mayor se colocó a su lado, mientras colocaba su brazo sobre su cuello. —Giras una botella y a la persona que apunté la tapadera tiene que elegir entre responder una pregunta con la absoluta y única verdadera verdad, o a que se te asigne un reto, el cual debes de cumplir de inmediato.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas o retos?

—Eso lo elige el que pasó en el turno anterior.

—¿Y cómo sabes si la persona está diciendo la verdad?

—Oh, no lo sabes, pero ya sabes, presión social. Aparte son tus amigos, es más fácil identificar si mienten o no.

—Oh Dios, este juego ya apesta, pero está bien, supongo. ¿Hay alguna regla en específico?

—No realmente, solo cumplir los retos y decir la verdad.

—¿Entonces todos de acuerdo en jugar verdad o reto? —Preguntó Hunk para confirmar luego de la explicación del mayor de los Holt.

—Sí ¡Hagámoslo!

—Está bien.

—No puedo creer que de verdad hayas sugerido este juego Matt, pero si todos están de acuerdo, claro.

—Yo sí, aunque lo voy a odiar.

—Bueno, siento que es necesario aclararlo, y aunque sé que ninguno de ustedes es así, sin embargo, es cuestionable de ti Lance…—Matt se giró para verlo directamente.

—¡Oye!

—Quiero que quede claro que, sin preguntas sexuales, ni retos cochinos por mi hermanita. —Matt se puso al lado de Pidge al decir eso, agarrándola de los hombros.

—¡Matt! ¡No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a decir eso! —Chilló Lance. —¡Y yo no soy tan cochino!

—Creí que eso ya era obvio. —Keith se sintió aliviado al confirmar que no se sentiría incómodo con temas relacionados al sexo.

—Gracias Matt por recordarlo. —Shiro cerró los ojos asintiendo con su cabeza mientras aprobaba lo recién dicho.

—Ya saben chicos. —Matt guiñó uno de sus ojos mientras sonreía.

Pidge sacó una botella color verde manzana de su bolsón y todos se sentaron sobre el suelo, haciendo una rueda en círculo, Matt buscó sentarse a la par de Pidge, mientras que ella quería asegurarse de estar cerca de Lance, sentándose entonces a su lado. Lance, por su parte, buscó sentarse a la par de Keith, al igual que Hunk, el cual consideraba que su amigo tenía más mala suerte que él, aumentando así sus probabilidades para no jugar ningún turno. Shiro solamente se conformó sentándose entre Matt y Hunk.

—Bueno, entonces yo le daré vuelta a la botella y haré la primera pregunta. —Lance arrebató de las manos de Pidge la botella mientras la colocaba en medio del círculo.

—Ni siquiera me sorprende que quieras ser el primero. —Pidge giró sus ojos y miró de reojo a Keith. Si no lo conociera, no hubiera sido capaz de notar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lance giró la botella, la cual, apuntó directamente hacia Hunk.

—Muy bien Hunk, ¿Verdad o Reto?

—Keith, amigo, no me trajiste la suerte que necesitaba. —Susurró Hunk cerca de Keith. —Verdad, tengo miedo de la clase de reto que seas capaz de ponerme.

—Bien, ¿tienes planeado salir con Shay o no?

—Claro, solamente quiero que nos tomemos la cosas a nuestro ritmo ya sabes, no quiero apresurarlo.

—Eso es realmente muy noble de tu parte, Hunk. —Respondió Shiro.

—Gracias, realmente quiero tratarla de la mejor manera posible. ¿Saben? Ella me hace feliz, y quiero compartir con ella todas las cosas que me hacen feliz.

—Aww ¡L'amour! —Lance suspiró para luego hacerle ojitos a Hunk. —Me alegro por ti, amigo.

—Gracias, Lance, de verdad significa mucho para mí.

—Vas Hunk. —Este giró la botella, la cual dio vueltas rápidamente hasta detenerse apuntando al mayor de los hermanos Kogane.

—¡SHIRO!

—Oh no.

—Muy bien Shiro, ¿verdad o reto?

—Me siento en la obligación moral de decir reto porque no sé qué clase de preguntas me podrían hacer ustedes pequeños demonios.

—Te reto a que nos pidas dos pizzas gigantes de doble pepperoni, acompañadas de dos órdenes de pan con ajo.

—¡Muy bien Hunk! —Lance y Matt se sincronizaron y chocaron los cinco con gran emoción.

—¿Comprarles comida? —Preguntó Shiro para confirmar.

—Ese es el reto.

—Huh, pues no es tan malo como lo imaginé. Ingenioso de hecho por querer conseguir comida gratis. Supongo que un poco de pizza no hará daño.

—No puedo creer que hayan pasado tragando toda la noche y vayan a seguir comiendo. —Pidge le reclamaba a su hermano y a Lance mientras Shiro pedía por celular la orden.

—Vendrá en 30 minutos, más o menos. —Shiro guardó su teléfono, incorporándose nuevamente en el juego.

—Ves, te lo dije. Shiro es el mejor. —Lance se volteó a ver a Keith, el cual se sobresaltó por la repentina interacción que su amigo le proporcionaba.

—Muy bien, aquí voy. —Shiro volteó la botella. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que pasaron varios minutos antes que la botella se detuviese.

—¡Oh! ¡Es el turno de Lance! —Gritó Hunk emocionado.

—Esto al fin se puso interesante. —Pidge levantó su ceja mientras le soltaba una sonrisa a Lance.

—Vengan con todo lo que tienen. —Sonrió desafiante.

—Muy bien. —Shiro lo miró desafiante. —¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad. —Lance no lo quería admitir, pero era un poco cobarde para aceptar hacer cualquier clase de reto con Pidge a la par.

—Oh. —Shiro realmente no se esperaba la respuesta de Lance, creía que por su naturaleza competitiva elegiría reto. —No sé realmente que preguntarte, ¿ideas?

—Pregúntale cuántas novias ha tenido de verdad. —Sugirió Pidge rápidamente.

—¡Oigan! ¡Eso es hacer trampa! —Gruñó Lance.

—Claro que no, ni siquiera estamos jugando con reglas.

—¡Es una regla conocida por todos que no se ayuda a los demás al momento de hacer preguntas!

—Muy bien Lance, ¿cuántas novias has tenido en realidad? —Preguntó Shiro obedeciendo a Pidge.

—Juegas sucio Katie Holt. —Lance hizo una mueca dirigida a su amiga. —Ninguna, nunca he tenido novias.

—¿Y novios? —Shiro sonrió al realizar la pregunta. Keith se sonrojó un poco al escuchar salir eso de los labios de su hermano mayor.

—Tampoco… espera un momento, ¡SOLO ES UNA PREGUNTA POR TURNO!

—Jajaja ¡Buena esa Shiro! —Matt se reía al ver lo fácil que había caído en la trampa.

—Ahora cada vez que te jactes de todo tu historial romántico, los de esta sala sabremos las mentiras que dices. —Pidge también se reía mientras disfrutaba de la escena.

—¡Pero no es totalmente una mentira en mi historial romántico! —Lance se trató de justificar. —Todas las personas de las que he hablado me han gustado, solamente que… yo no les he gustado a ellas. No creo realmente que le haya gustado a alguien alguna vez.

—Ah por favor Lance, no empieces con esa mierda otra vez. —Pidge no quería terminar escuchando otra sesión de su amigo auto-compadeciéndose.  

—Katie, cuida tu lengua. —Dijo Shiro seriamente, como si él fuera su hermano mayor.

Keith volteó su mirada mientras tomaba un largo trago de la mezcla de soda de cereza con helado de chocolate que Lance había preparado anteriormente, tratando según él, de ocultar su rostro rojo. Por lo obvio que fueron sus gestos, todos fueron capaces de notar la escena frente a ellos. Shiro se sorprendió un poco. Había tenido leves sospechas, pero esto se lo había confirmado, mientras que Matt le pegaba un codazo a Shiro, totalmente boquiabierto. Hunk y Pidge solo intercambiaron miradas.

—Eso no es verdad Lance, hay alguien a quien le gustas. —Soltó Pidge, finalmente impulsada por su frustración.

Hunk volteó a ver a la pequeña Katie con los ojos totalmente abiertos al ver la inesperada revelación que había realizado. Keith estuvo a punto de escupir lo que se estaba tomando. ¿A alguien más le gustaba Lance? ¿Acaso era alguien que ellos conocían? Keith necesitaba saber en ese instante a quién se estaban refiriendo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los fuertes gritos de Lance.

—¿CÓMO? ¿QUIÉN? ¡NECESITO SABERLO!

—No te lo puedo decir. —Le cortó Pidge de inmediato. —Pero, si te diré que esta persona es una gran admiradora tuya. —Pidge miró de reojo a Keith, el cual se movía nervioso. Ni Lance, ni Keith entendían que estaba pasando, no se les podía ocurrir ninguna persona que estuviese enamorada de Lance. Hunk al ver como Lance no salía de su asombro, procedió a dar él mismo vuelta a la botella.

—Es el turno de Pidge. —Anunció el chico grande.

—Vamos Lance, pregúntame. —Pidge tuvo que darle un codazo al moreno para que reaccionara.

—Muy bien Pidge, ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto.

—Te reto a… que me digas más información de mi admiradora.

—Paso.

—No puedes pasar.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Por qué yo nunca le he gustado a nadie. Vamos Pidge no lo hagas difícil, solo dímelo. —Le insistió el chico desesperado.

Todos entraron en tensión porque cualquier detalle que Pidge revelará sobre Keith haría muy obvio saber a quién se refería. Pidge se confió en lo denso que eran sus dos amigos y decidió arriesgarse.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Bueno déjame ver, a la persona que le gustas, usa por veces ropa oscura y escucha mucho música vieja y rock, ¿creo?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Es alguien que conocemos?

—Esa no fue la pregunta inicial, así que no responderé eso. Aparté usa el cerebro, si sé eso es por algo.

Keith se sumergió rápidamente en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar de quién podría estar hablando Pidge. _“¿Ropa oscura y música vieja? ¿Hay alguien así en el instituto? Bueno, Jenny Shaybon suele vestirse de tonalidades oscuras, ¿no? Aparte, que usualmente se supone que escucha música clásica. Allura no usa mucha ropa oscura, ¿o sí?_ ”. No tenía ni idea de quién podría tratarse y eso lo puso muy nervioso.

—¡Oh vamos, Pidge! Al menos dime más, por favor. —Lance suplicó y la chica fue débil ante sus peticiones.

—Bien… Déjame ver. —Pidge miró hacia arriba. —Hmm, le gusta leer libros viejos también y ha jugado ese terrible juego que amas tanto de Voltron y los Dragones Legendarios.

—Leones. Es Voltron y Los Leones Legendarios. —Corrigió Lance.

¿A Jenny Shaybon también le gustaba Voltron y Los Leones Legendarios? Keith no estaba seguro de haberla escuchado hablar del juego, pero estaba seguro que la había visto leyendo un libro de historia elemental, pero necesitaba más información para confirmar que era ella. Con la poca información que tenía, podía ser cualquiera.

—Ajá…

—¿Qué clase de libros viejos aburridos?

—Ya sabes esos de aventuras y ciencia ficción viejos que tanto te gustan. —Pidge se quedó pensativa un momento. —Los clásicos, como 1984, Un Mundo Feliz, los de Asimov, ¿creo? Huh, estoy casi segura que se leyó toda La Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico.

“ _Oh... al parecer tiene buen gusto en libros_ ”. Keith se encontraba pensativo, incapaz de dar con alguien con el perfil que se mencionaba. En su cabeza, su inseguridad comenzó a crecer. Había alguien más con gustos similares a los de Lance que estaba interesado en él y no solo en plan de amigos.

—Wow, pareciera que tenemos varias cosas en común. ¿No me dirás quién es Pidge? —Insistió Lance por una última vez.

—Ya te dije que eso no fue lo que me preguntaste al principio, así que no.

—¡Boooo!

—Jajaja esto es divertido. —Hunk sonreía al ver los rostros confusos de Keith y Lance.

—¿Qué acaso tú también sabes quién es? —Preguntó Lance, aún con su expresión de confusión.

—Claro, me sorprende que nunca lo hayas notado. —Respondió su amigo aún sonriendo.

—¿Es en serio? Sólo falta que Shiro y Matt sepan quién es.

—Pues sí. En mi defensa, cuando yo estaba en tercer año ya traías a estar persona realmente loca por ti. —Matt recordó el día en que se dio cuenta que a Keith le gustaba Lance, día en el que la pobre Katie Holt fue atacaba con millones de preguntas. —Pero me impresiona enterarme que no lo sabías antes.

—Eh, yo me enteré recientemente. —Shiro volteaba a ver las expresiones de Keith. Le sorprendía un poco que su hermano, que confiaba tanto en él, nunca le hubiera mencionado nada del tema. _“Supongo que después tendré que hablar con él”_ pensó exhalando un suspiro.

—¡QUÉ! ¿¡Cómo es posible que Matt y Shiro también lo sepan!? ¿Qué hay de ti Keith? ¿Tú también sabes quién es? Si sabes me dirás quién es, ¿no? —Lance se volteó a ver su mejor amigo, el cual inmediatamente cambió el semblante de su rostro a uno más serio.

—Yo no sé de quién están hablando. —Keith sonaba algo molesto. —Y tampoco creo que sea correcto divulgar la información de esa persona sin su consentimiento.

—Keith, no creo que lo estén haciendo con mala intención. —Shiro trataba de entender porque Katie había soltado esa información de esa manera, y concluyó que probablemente lo hacía con toda la intención de ayudarlos.

—Oh, y ¿por qué no? —Pidge se puso a la defensiva. No soportaba ver a Keith tan extraño e indiferente.

—Solo estamos dando pistas inocentemente, prometemos no mencionar su nombre nunca. —Hunk intervino al ver la inminente pelea entre Keith y Pidge, ambos de mecha corta.

—¿Entonces cuál es el objetivo? —Keith cada vez se alteraba más. No soportaba ver como todos jugaban con Lance. —¿Jugar con sus sentimientos?

—Cálmate, Keith. —Shiro también intervino, sin éxito.

—Espero que no le estén tomando el pelo.

—No jugaríamos con algo como eso. —Respondió firmemente Pidge, con un tono de seriedad.

—Está bien, Keith. —Lance al fin respondía al ver cómo las cosas se empezaban a calentar. —Solamente me emociona un poco el saber que haya alguien afuera que realmente haya notado de mi existencia y quiere estar conmigo.

—Oh, Lance. —Shiro habló con un tono suave y gentil. —Tú eres fantástico tal y como eres. No deberías de menospreciarte de esta forma.

—Gracias, Shiro. —Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Lance, después de escucharlo hablar bien de él, y tuvo que tragarse un par de lágrimas antes que salieran de sus ojos. —Sólo una pregunta más Pidge, te lo juro. ¿Sabes de casualidad si esta persona alguna vez se me va a confesar?

—Oh, no lo sé Lance, al parecer no.

—Entonces nunca sabré quién es. —Lance bajó su cabeza, logrando irritar a Pidge con su comentario.

—¿Pero y para qué quieres saber eso? No me digas que te vas a enamorar de esa persona solo porque le gustas.

—Claro que no, solo quiero preguntarle a esa persona el por qué le gusto. ¡De verdad! Lo juro.

—Ajá, ¿y quieres que te crea eso? —Preguntó incrédula.

—¡Pero es en serio!

—No te lo dije para que andes mendigando el cariño de alguien más. —Replicó nuevamente Pidge.

—¡No, no! De verdad, ¿qué crees que les haya gustado de mí? ¿Tal vez la cautive con mi sonrisa? —Lance trató de mantener su acto para evitar hacer enojar a alguien más con sus inseguridades.

—Huh, creo que no debo de preocuparme por ti. —Dijo Pidge mientras procedía a ignorarlo.

Tanto Keith como Lance, se encontraban emocionalmente cansados. Shiro lo notó y miró la hora de su reloj.

—Supongo que ya no vamos a seguir jugando. —Matt quería que cambiar el tema antes que de verdad terminará una pelea, y solo se le ocurrió que cambiasen de actividad mientras se liberaba la tensión en el ambiente.

—¡Aún hay varias cosas que podemos hacer! —Lance respondió antes que alguien se parará.

—Chicos, ustedes sigan, yo me tendré que ir retirando ya. Aún me falta enviar varias cosas, pero me alegro mucho que hayan venido hoy. Espero que se hayan divertido… —Shiro no fue capaz de terminar de decir su emotivo discurso, ya que se vio interrumpió con el sonido del timbre.

—¡JUSTO A TIEMPO! —Gritó Hunk, levantándose rápidamente.

—Oh, supongo que es la pizza, ¿quieres acompañarme Hunk?

—¡Sí! Yo las traeré de regreso.

—Bien. Los veo hasta mañana chicos, y Keith… —Shiro cortó antes de seguir. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y supieron exactamente lo que el otro pensaba. “ _Definitivamente ya lo sabe_ ” pensó Keith mientras desviaba su mirada. Shiro suspiró y terminó de hablar. —Keith no olvides lavarte los dientes antes de dormir.

Ambos se retiraron a traer la pizza, pero sólo Hunk volvió con las cuatro cajas de comida, de las cuales todos comieron, inclusive Pidge. Después de comer, Lance hizo un berrinche horrible cuando sugirió que todos se pusieran sus pijamas y los únicos que andaban pijamas eran él y Keith, pero porque vivía ahí, decretando que para la próxima pijamada era obligación llevar cada uno sus pijamas; más tarde se logró calmar, al escuchar cómo Matt y Hunk aceptaban usar junto a él sus mascarillas de belleza. Keith participó en el resto de actividades, pensativo, pero con un mejor humor fingido, aunque no cruzó mayor palabra con Pidge. El resto de la noche pasó sin ningún evento realmente relevante: se dedicaron entre todos a armar un par de rompecabezas y jugar juegos de vídeo.

Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, todos cayeron dormidos, a excepción de Keith, el cual, pasó toda la madrugada, despierto. Pensando. Si alguien hubiera entrado al cerebro de Keith, hubiera notado como todos sus pensamientos se entrelazaban entre sí, y cómo estos saltaban para tener protagonismo en su cabeza. ¿Por qué todos sabían de la existencia de la persona que gustaba de Lance? ¿Y por qué él no lo sabía? Incluso Shiro lo sabía. Y hablando de Shiro, esa última mirada que le había dado confirmaba lo que más temía “ _Bueno, supongo que, sí fui muy obvio, ¿no?_ ”. Pensaba en cómo reaccionaría Lance con el asunto. Sabía en lo obsesivo que podía ser su amigo y en lo inseguro que era. Se sentía impotente al no ser capaz de hacer algo, y cobarde por no ser sincero. Él siempre había sido directo, pero el nuevo sentimiento que experimentaba (que de nuevo no tenía realmente nada) lo confundía y lo debilitaba. También, seguía molesto con Pidge, ella, al igual que él, sabía lo inseguro que era Lance. ¿Qué quería lograr con lo que había dicho antes? ¿Jugar con él? ¿Ilusionarlo? Sabía en el fondo que ese no era el caso, pero no quería ver que Lance sufriera más. Justo por esa razón nunca se había confesado, para no confundirlo más. Entre sus pensamientos, cerró sus ojos, y al ser incapaz de dormir, trató de pensar en otras cosas, no obstante, sin éxito.

 

***

 

 _Sábado 13 de Octubre_  

 

Era ya de mañana, cerca de las 6:30, y Pidge era incapaz de seguir durmiendo. Maldijo a su maldito reloj biológico y su ciclo de sueño y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su bolsa de dormir, se movía tanto que provocaba mucho ruido.

—¿Pidge? Estás despierta, ¿no es cierto? —La repentina voz que sonó a la par de ella la logró asustar.

—Hola Lance. Buenos días. Perdón si te desperté.

—Hola, Pidge. Nah, en realidad casi no pude dormir.

—¿Te vas a levantar ya? ¿O vas a esperar a que Keith se levante? Digo porque es su casa y eso.

—Pensaba en esperar… Oye Pidge, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

—¿Qué Lance?

—Lo que dijeron anoche, ¿era cierto?

—¿Qué de todo?

—Lo de la persona a la que le gusto…

—No te mentiría sobre eso, Lance, y menos sabiendo cómo eres. —El tono de la chica era serio.

—Entonces supongo que no me dirás quién es.

—No puedo Lance, no está en mis manos. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía planeado decírtelo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo mencionaste?

—Porque… Quiero que te des cuenta de algo, y no me vayas a preguntar el qué, no te lo diré. Lance, yo te consideró uno de mis mejores amigos, pero te dejas influenciar rápidamente con la opinión de los demás, debes de dejar de hacer eso. Piensa en que te gusta a ti. Tú también puedes decidir con quién deseas estar. Si sigues así, te vas a terminar enamorando de cualquier persona que exprese el mínimo deseo de querer estar a tú lado. Si te vas a enamorar de alguien, hazlo por las razones correctas, no solo por la obligación de estar con alguien que probablemente en realidad ni siquiera te agrade.

—Pero, y qué si la persona que elijo me encuentra asquerosa…

—¡Lance!

—Lo digo en serio, Pidge.

—Entonces debes de aprender a elegir mejor a las personas. Nadie que te encuentre ligeramente asqueroso merece tu afecto.

—Solo pensaba en qué… sí ya les gusto es porque me aceptan como soy ¿o no?

—Lance, por favor. También piensa en ti ¿qué pasaría si es alguien que no te agrada? Imagina que la persona a la que le gusta es… huh, no sé, Lotor, pero no es él, solo es un ejemplo.

—Ahm, bueno pues, supongo que en ese caso… erm.

—¿Ves? Piensa en ti también. Tú también mereces elegir con quién quieres estar, no te avientes a los brazos del primero que exprese su cariño.

—En realidad yo… yo aún… aún no creo que sea alguien que de verdad merezca estar con otra persona. Digo, piensa en esto, siempre que logro acercarme a alguien, se terminan alejando de mí. Siempre pasa, y eso me hace pensar que seguro es mi culpa. Si quitamos a Hunk, todos los demás amigos que tuve antes de conocerlos se terminaron alejando de mí, y si ni siquiera soy capaz de mantener a mis amigos, nunca seré capaz de tener una relación más cercana…

—No te fuerces a que la gente te quiera Lance. Se van a quedar contigo los que se quieran quedar. No pienses en la cantidad, piensa en la calidad. Hunk es el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, Allura no duda en ayudar a todas las personas que pueda, Romelle siempre te hace reír y sentirte como en casa, Keith, a pesar que tenemos nuestras diferencias, es la persona más leal que podrás encontrar y nunca hablaría mal de sus amigos, siempre puedes contar con él si deseas una opinión honesta… y yo, yo estoy muy feliz de ser tu amiga, a pesar de lo molesto que puedas resultar a veces, eres como el segundo hermano que nunca pedí.

—Gracias Pidge, eso fue muy dulce…

—Lance, no tengas miedo de quererte.

Ambos se sumergieron en un largo silencio para pensar en las palabras que habían intercambiado. Keith había escuchado toda la conversación. Él también se moría por saber quién era la persona de la que hablaban, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Seguía pensando que estaba mal divulgar cosas privadas de otras personas. Pensó varias veces en las palabras que Pidge le había dicho a Lance y como él había respondido. Como sospechaba, Lance aún no estaba listo para una relación. Entonces no entendía porque Pidge hacia todo eso conociendo como era su amigo, dijo que tenía una razón, ¿pero qué clase de razón podía ser esa?

 _“Si Lance logrará tener un poco de confianza, se daría cuenta de todo lo que tiene para ofrecer. Y en realidad yo no puedo hacer nada en ese aspecto. Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es darle una mano cuando él lo necesite. O empujones. Y si algún día él logra ver lo mucho que vale, espero estar a su lado”._ Y Keith esperaba realmente con ansias que ese día llegará de inmediato.

 

***

 

—Gracias por ayudarme a limpiar, chicos. —Shiro limpiaba su frente con sudor mientras miraba lo limpia que había quedado la cocina. Era la primera vez en años que la veía así. Él no era muy bueno con las tareas del hogar, Keith solo se enfocaba en lavar los platos, y su mamá casi no pasaba en casa.

—Era lo de menos. —Respondió Hunk. —Nosotros habíamos hecho más de la mitad del desastre.

Luego del desayuno hecho por Hunk y Lance, recalentado la mayor parte, se habían dedicado a recoger todo el desastre hecho en la cocina y la sala de estar. Lo más estresante había sido desmontar y guardar la enorme tienda de acampar en donde habían dormido no más de cinco horas. Ahora, Matt se encontraba en la puerta con ambas maletas en sus hombros, la de su hermana y la propia, mientras miraba su celular.

—Nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, mi novia ya salió de su casa, y tengo que ir a dejar a este demonio y la mamá de Hunk me pidió que también lo fuera a dejar. —Matt llamó con su mano libre a Pidge, para que se apurara. —Gracias por todo, chicos. Keith y Shiro, gracias también.

—Fue un placer. —Shiro respondió desde la cocina.—Fue bueno verte Matt, espero verte más seguido.

—Los veo el lunes. Lance no olvides la tarea de matemática. —Pidge corrió hasta su hermano, para agarrar su pequeño bolsón.

—Sí, sí, tarea de matemática. Bleh. —Respondió Lance mientras recordaba todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, sentándose cómodamente a la par de Keith, en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar principal.

—Shiro, dejé un pastel hecho en tu refrigerador, como agradecimiento por haberme dejado usar la cocina, no es la gran cosa, pero compártelo con Keith más tarde. —Hunk siguió a Pidge, mientras cogía sus cosas del suelo. —Si quieres ayuda con la tarea, yo te puedo ayudar, pero avísame con tiempo. —Dijo Hunk dirigiéndose a Lance.

—Yo no necesito ayuda para hacer unos simples ejercicios. —Reclamó Lance mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Sí, bueno… te doy hasta las 10 de la noche de mañana. —Hunk se despidió con su brazo libre, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Gracias por el pastel, Hunk.

—Gracias a ti, Shiro. Adiós.

—Adiós Shiro, gracias por todo. —Exclamó Pidge desde afuera.

—Adiós chicos.

Después que los tres salieran, Shiro entró a la sala de estar, donde Keith y Lance se encontraban sentados.

—Shiro mi hermana dice que te quiere ver en la reunión. Dice que ya ni le hablas. —Lance recordaba levemente lo que su hermana le había dicho el día anterior.

—Oh, Verónica. No me he olvidado de ella, pero he pasado algo ocupado. Mándale saludos de mi parte, creo que puedo hacer un poco de tiempo para la reunión.

—Claro.

—¿Te irás pronto?

—Huh, ya casi. Tengo hasta las once.

—Bien, yo tengo que ir a seguir trabajando. Keith bajaré después para almorzar contigo. —Shiro posó su mirada sobre su hermano, quien se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados, evitando su mirada. Shiro suspiró nuevamente, y dejó a ambos a solas.

—Huh. —Lance fue nuevamente el que se atrevió a romper el silencio. —Oye Keith, gracias por dejarnos estar en tu casa.

—Oh, está bien.

—Me divertí anoche.

—Yo igual.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, fue algo… diferente. —Keith titubeó un poco antes de responder.

—Huh, creí que no te había gustado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estuviste algo callado.

—¿Tú crees? No creo que hable mucho en general.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Siempre estás hablando sobre cosas raras y de batallas o videojuegos raros.

—No hablo tanto exagerado, eres tú el que abre la boca siempre sin pensar lo que va a decir.

—¿Crees que haya sido una buena pijamada?

—Pues no tengo en realidad nada con que compararla, así que supongo que sí.

—¿Nunca habías ido a una pijamada?

—¿No? Creí que ya te lo había mencionado…

—¡NO! ¡¡Keith!! Me lo tenías que haber dicho antes.

—¿Para qué?

—Así hubiéramos hecho todas las cosas que a ti te gustan. Con razón estabas serio mientras jugábamos al principio. En la próxima haremos todas las cosas que a ti te gusten.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea…

—¿Por qué no? ¡Aparte la haremos para celebrar tu cumpleaños! ¡Me aseguraré que ese fin de semana sea el mejor de tu vida!

—Claro, Lance.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que, Lance, después de mirar al techo un rato, habló con un tono de voz bajo.

—Oye Keith.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tu qué piensas?

—¿De qué?

—¿Crees que sí sea verdad que le gusto a alguien?

—¿Es tan importante para ti que le gustes a alguien? —Keith recordó las palabras que Pidge había realizado más temprano.

—No lo sé… Pidge me dijo que solo lo quiero saber para buscar la aprobación de esa persona, y probablemente tenga razón.

—¿Y entonces?

—Pero quiero saber qué piensas, tú nunca me mentirías. —Lance buscaba alguien que le fuera totalmente sincero, y Keith, aunque a veces era duro con sus palabras, era el único capaz de decirle la verdad.

—Yo… —Keith suspiró profundamente, buscando exactamente qué palabras decir. —Yo pienso que no te debes de preocupar por eso. Si de verdad alguien se te llegase a confesar piensa porqué le gustas a esa persona. ¿Acaso conocen al verdadero Lance McClain? ¿Crees que acaso conocen al Lance McClain que le gusta hacer bromas tontas y molestar a los demás? ¿Aquel que se queda hasta tarde en la habitación de su sobrina, cuidándola porque le da miedo la oscuridad? ¿Aquel que es capaz de memorizarse las líneas de sus películas favoritas para después decirlas en los momentos de tensión y animar el ambiente? ¿Aquel que ha leído 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' más de 4 veces y siempre termina llorando? ¿Aquel que le hace ediciones de vídeos a sus hermanos para sus cumpleaños? ¿Aquel que cuando tiene pesadillas se cuela a la habitación de sus padres para dormir abrazando a su mamá? —Keith hizo una pausa para ver a su amigo al rostro. Pudo observar con claridad aquellos ojos azules totalmente abiertos, prestándole total atención, lo cual le dio el coraje que necesitaba para terminar de decir todo lo que pensaba. —No digo que deban de conocer todo sobre ti, pero no creo que alguien pueda decir que están enamorados de ti sin realmente conocer cosas tan básicas de Lance McClain. No quiero que confundas dos cosas totalmente diferentes, **las expectativas** que puedas tener respecto a esa persona sólo porque han mostrado un leve interés hacia ti, con **los verdaderos sentimientos** que una persona siente cuando está enamorada de alguien de verdad. Alguien que siempre esté a tu lado, que esté dispuesto a escuchar cómo te fue en el día, que te ayude a crecer y siempre te anime a ser la mejor versión de ti, Lance. Si vas a estar con alguien, creo que tiene que ser una persona con quien hayas compartido diferentes momentos y experiencias. Las mejores relaciones son las que nacen de una amistad. No quiero que te conformes con algo menos que esto. —Keith, tembloroso, se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire. Su rostro se ruborizó completamente. Sentía que prácticamente se le había confesado a Lance, pero necesitaba ver la reacción del otro, y por ello, lo miró directamente a la cara. Esperaba una sonrisa burlesca por todas las cosas cursis que había dicho, pero a cambio pudo ver los labios entreabiertos de Lance, con el rostro igual de sonrojado al de él.

—Wow, eso fue… muy profundo, Keith. —Lance no sabía realmente qué decir. Keith había dicho más cosas de las que había esperado. —No creí que fueras tan maduro en estas cosas, supongo que me equivoqué. Me alegro de habértelo preguntado. ¿Sabes? A veces me da miedo perder tu amistad. Siempre pienso en todos aquellos que se fueron antes… y termino olvidando a los que sí se han quedado a mi lado… Hunk, Allura, Romelle, Pidge… y tú. Siempre me estás cuidando, como dice Verónica. Perdón, si a veces me excedo con mis bromas o si terminó molestándote con lo que digo.

—Oye no te disculpes, ya sé cómo eres. Perdóname a mí por ponerme de mal humor a veces.

—¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta?

—¿El qué?

—¿Podría volver a hablar de temas así contigo? De verdad parece que tienes más experiencia que yo en estos temas, sabes exactamente qué decir y pareciera que puedes dar buenos consejos.

—Ah claro, supongo.

—Gracias Keith.

—Está bien.

—De verdad. —Lance fijó su atención en los ojos grises y azulados de Keith. Pudo, finalmente sentir como toda la tensión acumulada entre ellos se disipaba, logrando sentirse cómodo para hacer bromas nuevamente. —¿Quién lo diría? Keith Kogane, experto en corazones rotos.

—No empieces.

—¿A cuántas chicas has conquistado, eh, Keith?

—Ya sabes que a ninguna.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no hay nadie que te guste en estos momentos? —Lance preguntó mientras lo miraba haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo…—Keith no sabía cómo responder. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que justo en ese momento el teléfono de su amigo sonó, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Ya? Bien, ya salgo. —Lance colgó rápido su celular. —Ya vino la bruja. Creo que no te conté, pero hoy cumpleaños Lisa. Haremos una parrillada en su casa. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, te hubiera invitado, pero Verónica me dijo hasta ayer.

—Está bien, igual, ¿no se supone que es algo solo de familia?

—¿Y qué? Todos en mi familia te adoran, a veces pienso que te quieren más a ti que a mí.

—Lance…

—Bueno no importa, saldré ya antes que la loca me mate. No conoce la palabra paciencia. —Lance se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de Keith.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con una? —Keith preguntó recordando lo mucho que pesaban las maletas de Lance.

—No es necesario. Yo puedo, de veras. —Lance llevaba en cada hombro las maletas pequeñas, mientras que, con ambos brazos cargaba la más grande.

—Bueno, si tú dices…

—Gracias, igual. —Lance giró hacia Keith para regalarle una sincera sonrisa. —Y gracias, Keith. 

—Está bien. —Keith abrió la puerta facilitarle la salida a su amigo que iba completamente cargado.

—¡Te enviaré fotos de lo que comamos!

—Has tu tarea de matemáticas.

—Argh, aguafiestas.

Al irse, Keith tomó todo el aire posible. Sentía que al fin podía respirar. Su rostro se sentía caliente, y su corazón palpitaba lo más rápido posible. Shiro no tardó en bajar las escaleras y Keith sabía exactamente lo que seguía.

—¿Algo que me quieras decir? —Shiro pusó sus manos en su cadera, mientras observaba a Keith directamente a los ojos.

—¿Para qué? Si igual ya lo sabes.

—Keith… No te quiero presionar tampoco.

—Bien… Ya sabes que no es eso, es que es… complicado.

—Keith, escucharé lo que tengas que decir, pero si no quieres hablar del tema tampoco te voy a obligar, pero por lo que pude ver anoche, si me parece necesario.

—Supongo que ahora es un buen momento, pero escucha todo lo que tengo que decir, ¿bien?

—Claro, Keith. ¿Quieres acompañar la conversación con el pastel que dejó Hunk?

—Creo que sí.

 

***

 

—Eres muy lento. Al menos te vestiste bien. —Verónica miró al Lance, el cual tiró la puerta del carro con fuerza. —¡Oye! ¡Aún no lo he terminado de pagar! Trátalo bien.

—Cállate, sigo enojado contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Conmigo? ¿Y qué hice ahora? —Exclamó su hermana sorprendida.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Le estuviste coqueteando a Keith!

Verónica soltó una risa al ver que Lance seguía fijado con lo que había dicho el día anterior en tono de broma.

—No te rías. —Lance se sonrojó al ver la reacción de su hermana. —No juegues así con Keith, ¡imagínate se ilusiona contigo! ¿qué harías en ese caso?

—Ayer no fue eso lo que dijiste…—El tono de Verónica era juguetón.

—¿Y qué importa qué dije ayer? Hoy es hoy.

—Lance…

—Aparte…Ni siquiera lo conoces bien. —Lance recordó lo que Keith recién le había dicho. —No puedes decir que te gusta si ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Pero si lo conozco. Aparte, aún si no lo conociera me podría seguir gustando, para eso están las citas, para conocer mejor a las personas.

—No, no puedes salir con Keith, de verdad, ni siquiera lo conoces. No conoces al verdadero Keith. Si conocieras al verdadero Keith sabrías que tiene 18 cuchillos y a cada uno les ha puesto un nombre diferente. O que quiere adoptar un gato, pero no lo hace porque Shiro es alérgico a ellos. O que su súperhéroe favorito es Batman. Tampoco sabes que en los cumpleaños de su papá come todas sus comidas favoritas para recordarlo, ni lo solo que se sintió después que él muriera. Tampoco sabes que Keith quiere ser bombero en el futuro para honrar a su papá, ni que le gustan las películas viejas de vaqueras por él. Y si lo conocieras definitivamente sabrías que cuando se siente angustiado, busca sentarse bajo un árbol y respirar mientras escucha a los pájaros, y que…—Lance se detuvo un momento.

—¿Lance? —Verónica giró para ver a su hermano a los ojos.

—Y que probablemente, la única persona que conoce todo esto soy yo.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
